Blood and Fire
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: Major April Sommers was an Agent for Section 31. Her life shrouded in mystery. When she is given an assignment to watch over the most dangerous man she would probably ever face, her past is called into question. As well as her loyalties. When she starts to embrace her true nature will she follow Khan into the game of Blood and Fire or remain the good soldier? (Khan/OFC)
1. Out of the Cold into the Flame

**_Stardate 2238.4 Arctic Norway, Earth_**

A blonde woman in a white lab coat ran. Ran so fast she didn't think she was capable but her life and the life of a small bundle in her arms depended on it. The white halls of this Research Facility were barren save for a security team and the medical staff. What was odd was that besides that the only remaining inhabitants were in fact small children. This child in her arms had been born not but several hours ago. She was small, but her cries were strong. Dr. Elizabeth Branson took one look at this innocent life and knew she couldn't condemn one more child to this life here. No matter what she had been told, that it was for the betterment of mankind she could not for the life of her torture another.

Weeks ago, when the delivery of this child began via surrogacy by a volunteer of a local she had made plans to smuggle the child out and to a couple who would take her to London. Then she would begin her plans to extract each child and get them out as well. But, when she had taken this newborn from the nursery she was met with the security detail.

That's when she took off in a desperate sprint, flashing her keycard on the access panels.

When finally, out in the snow she held the child tighter who had now resorted to bellowing her small lungs out. In the distance, she saw the shuttle that had landed covertly in the field in the snow. Running, her legs never wavering even though there was phaser fire all around her she neared the shuttle her hands pushing the child away from her and into the arms of a woman.

"Take her! Keep her safe! Never return." Elizabeth yelled and suddenly with a flash of light hitting her square in the back she fell forward just as the child left her hands. Her face hit the snow, her glasses falling off and a few inches away. Her lifeless eyes open as the flurry of snow fell around them.

The doors to the shuttle closed and the man in the cockpit fired up the engines and not long before they took off in the sky. The woman came and sat next to him as she held the small child close who had calmed some. The man looked at his wife and to their new addition.

"Is she healthy?" he asked and the woman took a medical tricorder from her pocket and examined the child.

"More than so. Was it wise to take her from there?"

"Those children need to be liberated Alice. I can't believe Starfleet would condone such a thing. We were lucky we found out, at least we could get one away from that place."

"What if she's found?"

"I was careful."

"Jacob, we could lose everything…"

"I know. It's one less weapon just think of it that way."

The facility didn't have the power or resources to follow the shuttle and it escaped into the night without a trace. The child on board fast asleep in the arms of the person she would one day call a mother and a person she also would one day call her father.

* * *

 ** _Stardate 2260.7 Lunar Station 1_**

Another body hit a training mat. Then another. Several bodies at this point in time were firmly on the ground having been put there by one personage.

Light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail as some stray hair stuck to her face. Her wrapped fists held up to guard her face as she blocked kicks and punches from her sparring partners. Her light green eyes scanning her surroundings and ears open to hearing as she dodged arms and legs skillfully. She was what Starfleet would consider the epitome of excellent training.

April Sommers was a Tactical Recruit for Starfleet. At eighteen, much to her parent's dismay, she had joined at the recruiting station. Most, at eighteen go straight to boot camp if you don't have any further education in a specific field. From there you are trained like every other officer. It was apparent however that April showed more than intelligence but physical aptitude.

 _It burned clearly in her mind when she was recruited into Tactical Forces. She had been eating in the mess hall when another Recruit swiped her trey of food off the table in front of her. She had an unusual calm composure to her always and her steel gaze often made others rather uncomfortable. She always had made everyone around her uncomfortable and never understood quite how or why. Children at school didn't like her nor adults. It had something to do with her intelligence…she was inexplicably smart. The other Recruits didn't take kind to her aptitude._

 _Always top marks._

 _Always the best fighter._

 _"Why don't you do everyone a favor and go run back to that slum you crawled out from."_

 _"I hardly doubt London is a slum, you inconsequential swine." She said hardly as she turned her head to look at the brute. Her steel gaze held his as she saw a flicker of fear behind his. However his stupidity and anger forced him to keep his stance over her._

 _"What did you call me?"_

 _"I called you a pig. Or do they not teach you proper vernacular in the Midwest?"_

 _It was then his fist reeled back and April stood up as he did. His big meaty hand came barreling at her and she merely took a step back. It missed her by inches but the recruit stumbled towards her. It only took a few moments as she broke his hand and his arm, swept his legs out from under him and with her hand around his throat she slammed him from a standing position to his back firmly on the ground. He gagged as he held onto her wrist with his good hand trying to pry her off. Her strength…that also threw people off._

 _It was like watching someone with utter blind murderous rage double their strength._

 _Two sets of hands pulled her off but she effectively took down his recruit friends and they lay next to him, one with a broken nose and the other with a blown-out knee cap._

 _She was about to go in for more when the officers entered the mess, all aimed with phasers and had a few aimed at her._

 _"Stand down Recruit Sommers!" someone yelled. She threw her hands up as two came up and took each arm and escorted her from the mess._

 _She remembered sitting in the cell of the brig her back ramrod straight as she had her eyes closed. She had to remember to control herself, it was hard. When so many people did not accept you and she had no clue since childhood why. She was there for a total of two days and in that time, she hardly moved. Guards brought her food and water, but she didn't eat. She sat still, breathing in and out._

 _Near midday on the second day she heard the door to her cell open and there in front of her was a man in a white Starfleet Uniform. The badges on it immediately reflected his rank. She stood and stood straight._

 _"April Sommers." He said casually his voice full of something she could not pinpoint. He walked into the cell and took a few looks around, then to the two plates of food on the floor. His brow raised as he then looked back at her. "You did a hell of a number on three of your fellow Recruits."_

 _She said nothing. Why was an Admiral of Starfleet seeing to a personal, if not undoubtedly an inconsequential matter?_

 _"I'm Admiral Alexander Marcus." He said feigning what she would guess a polite if not cordial introduction. "I'll make this short and simple, I don't like insubordination. I don't like watching my future officers behave like savages. We are elite, we are better. These are not actions Starfleet condones. Not under my watch lil' lady."_

 _"Sir." She nodded._

 _"I don't think Starfleet is for you." He said with finality. "However, Section 31 Tactical Division could use you. You're skilled in combat and your test scores are some of the highest this program has seen. So, what do you say Sommers? Put that anger to good use?"_

Now she was Major April Sommers of the Alpha Squadron of Section 31. An elite covert division of Starfleet that operated outside normal standards. A intelligence division. It only took her a few years but soon she became the Admiral's favorite.

She was sent all over the world and galaxy to do his bidding. She would return with successful results. It earned her no friendships here at the Section either but she had more of a place in the world. A purpose.

When her last opponent hit the floor, a buzzer sounded and she moved off the mat. The session had been called to a close. Right now, she was on Lunar Station 1 with Alpha Squadron. The only people she could even remotely call friends.

A tall Agent with blonde hair and blue eyes made his way over to her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm and took a sip from the water bottle he had in his hand.

"Next time you think you can throw me a little lighter Major? Needn't go so hard." He said and she gave him a roll of the eyes as she tore the tape from her hands and threw it in her standard issue duffle bag.

"An enemy isn't going to throw you lighter Corporal. I highly doubt a Klingon will."

"Still," he said rubbing his neck. "I'd like to be able to still walk you know."

Corporal Brian Mackenzie was someone who talked to April at least like she was normal. April didn't know exactly why this man had decided to try and befriend her but the moment he stepped off the recruiting shuttle into Section 31, he made it his personal mission to get to know her. It threw her off to be sure, but after three years and a lot of annoyances she learned to tolerate him.

Reaching for her water bottle she twisted the cap and took a sip before shrugging and turning to face Brian.

"Well, learn to block your left better and I won't be hitting you as hard."

This earned a smile from him. Sure, he was a good-looking guy but for some reason April always found others, especially the members of the opposite sex so incredibly dull. They lacked something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Being a Section agent as well, didn't really mean one had time for dating. It wasn't a life you wanted to involve anyone in.

It was then the Facility Commander entered the room. She was pretty, brown skin and hair and rich chocolate eyes. She had a stern face always however and was known for being one of the stricter women to ever walk. She always talked at you rather than with you and virtually commanded respect of those around her. Her name was Isobel Morrow and she and April did not particularly get along. Respected the hell out of one another, but in terms of one woman to another they despised being in each other's presence. It was like watching two Alpha wolves fighting over dominance of the pack.

"Sommers!" she called out.

April rolled her eyes and turned to look at the Commander heading her way. Brian who just took a step back before quickly whispering to April, "I'll see you at mess later."

And with that he was long gone his long gait taking him across the room to another exit. Isobel's eyes followed him momentarily before she stopped in front of April.

"Commander." April greeted and Isobel put her arms behind her back and stood straight and superiorly.

"Your presence is requested in my office, it's the Admiral."

"I'll see to it after mess." April said as she began to pack up her duffle.

"Maybe I wasn't clear Sommers, the Admiral is waiting. Live transmission. I was ordered to bring you immediately."

April looked back at Isobel and furrowed her brow a bit in confusion. Usually all her missions went through the Commander, and her debriefs as well. All orders were sent via encrypted transmissions if they came from Marcus himself. He was risking a lot outright talking to her in the open.

After all most of Starfleet didn't necessarily agree with the formation of Section 31 and its activities. While the Federation prided themselves on peaceful exploration, Section 31 prided itself on protection and control. No one forgot what happened years ago when the Xindi attacked Earth claiming seven million lives. Because of this Section 31 was created to match those threats in kind. Today it may not be Xindi but there lay threats beyond the reach of our solar system and it was Agents like April that saw to it that our sliver of the universe remained safe.

After gathering her things, she followed the Commander back to her office. After the door closed she walked over to her computer as typed a few things before the larger screen on the wall lit up and there Marcus sat at his desk at Starfleet Command in San Francisco.

"Bout damn time." Marcus said as he glared at the two women through the live feed.

"My apologies sir, training was just completed. I was told however my presence was needed immediately, so I conclude it's important. Sending me back out?"

"Always so eager." He sighed. "I do have a mission for you but it won't put you further than Jupiter Station."

"Isn't that a development station sir?" April asked confused.

"Yes. But first, Commander Morrow will you leave the room for a moment. I need to discuss some details with Major Sommers in private."

Isobel didn't look too pleased. In fact, being told to leave her office made her look extremely put out. She saluted however and turned and left. Once alone April looked back at the Admiral.

"Now, this is extremely sensitive information. You will receive from Commander Morrow a docket of information upon the completion of this debrief. You are to read it and contact me in two days. You will be then summoned to Starfleet Command to await further instructions before leaving at 0500 for Jupiter Station next week. You are to follow these commands to the letter Sommers do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And don't use standard transport. Last thing I want is to be questioned why an operative is in my office. Get here as covertly as possible. Your arrangements will be made from the moment you contact me."

"This all seems very, vague sir." April said and he let a frustrated stream through his nose.

"You're a good Agent, Sommers. The best of the best. Plucked you up myself, so need I remind you I don't need full disclosure. You do what you are asked without question. I say jump I expect you to jump higher than you ever thought you could."

April did not respond, but merely nodded.

"Good. See you in two days Major." And with that the transmission cut out.

April went to the door and opened it and the Commander was leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded and a sour look on her face. Though when she saw April she stood straight and pushed right passed her and into her office. Going to her desk she plucked from it a database card and walked over shoving it out to her.

"As per the Admiral's orders."

"Thank you, Commander." April took it.

"Dismissed." She hissed and April saluted before she walked out and down the hall. She tapped the disk in her hand against her palm as she walked. She was a little hungry but she wasn't all that interested in interacting with Brian now.

Making her way back to her quarters she locked the system and threw her duffle on her bed. Sitting at her desk she took out her PADD that was on a private security system and plugged the disc in. It took a moment to load for the sheer size of it was rather large and when the first spread of documents opened she had to sit.

Reading the first few pages she looked up for a moment her thoughts processing fast. No wonder the Admiral had called her personally. Had asked her to come to him immediately after reading this information.

Coffee. She needed some coffee if she were to continue this reading. For she knew that it would take her all night but, she would rather not waste and extra day.

After retrieving coffee from the mess, she returned to her quarters to shower, and settle herself on her bed. Holding the PADD up she scrolled through until she came to a few photo's. All of them current and having been taken only a month ago.

"Commander John Harrison." Her lips said as she admired the photo. His face was something to be appreciated. His skin looked like white marble, eyes as blue and cold like diamonds. His jet-black hair was coiffed back and his clothes looked particularly groomed and placed. She could tell by the placement of his shoulders and how he held himself he viewed himself to be strong...superior.

She knew he had all the reason to be. This man was more dangerous than any mark she had ever faced. With a sigh, she sat back up and stroked her hair back. This was undoubtedly complicated. What on earth did Marcus want her to do? Being transferred to Jupiter Station was one thing but, to do what with this information was beyond her.

She decided her head hurt from over thinking and that maybe a good night sleep would help her focus. The rest of the information could be read tomorrow. After encrypting it she put it under her pillow for safe keeping and lay back down. Placing her hands on her ribs she clasped them together and stared up at the ceiling. Rigid, but relaxed she let her eyes close and before she knew it she fell into a deep, much needed, sleep.


	2. Lion's Den

_**Stardate 2260.7 San Francisco, California, Earth**_

When the public transport vessel landed in San Francisco it was raining. Nothing too terribly out of place for this time of year but it had been a while since April had been Earth side. Four years to be exact. As she stepped off and took her first breath of the bay air she felt a little at ease but quickly remembered where she had to be. It wouldn't be easy getting to the Admiral but she figured she would wait until he was out of Starfleet Headquarters. Securing her bag around her she began to walk casually and head towards a hotel.

After getting a card key from the concierge, April deposited her lone bag and made her way back out on the street. Checking her watch, she walked along, stopping to admire the Golden Gate from her view on a pier. It was a relic of the past that continued to stand strong, even to this day. It loomed in the distance like a watchful guardian, but at the same time it welcomed those to this city of gold with open arms. The thought wasn't applicable to her however, her welcome here had not been one of good. Instead it was a precursor to the path she was on now.

Her gaze held the time on her watch again and she stuck her hands in her jacket and walked along again. She was on California street, finding herself in a part of town that had rarely changed much either. This place still held a lot of its nineteenth century charm. An Italian restaurant was the meeting place and she walked in and sat down at a table in the corner. The waitress brought her a requested cup of coffee and she waited patiently.

An hour, maybe a few minutes more passed along and she had taken to reading on her PADD when the chair had been removed from across her and she looked up to see the Admiral.

"How was the trip?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket. He did not have his usual attire on but a black button up which she assumed was what he wore under his uniform.

"Slow. But, I understand the need for discretion."

"Are you up to date?"

"I read the entire profile and the added documents, yes. Quite the read sir."

"You don't seem so surprised."

"I've learned that surprises get you killed. It's information, nothing to get too riled up about." She took a sip of her coffee as her eyes never wavered from him.

"I want you on the next official flight out tomorrow to Jupiter Station. You'll be on the Io facility. I've had the liberty of ordering Commander Morrow to transport your things. The official documentation says you arrive tonight but I wanted to speak with you beforehand."

"I understand."

"I hope you really do. You've seen what's out there Major. A whole lot of mess and war. We are on the brink of retaliation with the Klingon Empire and the work being done at Jupiter is going to help us all." He said hardly the weathered lines on his face apparent. He sat back then as the waitress brought him black coffee. April had made it known that her guest would want some when he arrived. "Thank you." The Admiral said to her.

She smiled and merely walked away and the Admiral took the cup and brought it to his lips before smirking a bit.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"I've been around you enough to know how you like your coffee, sir."

"That's why I'm trusting you and only you with this Sommers. You possess a raw conviction a lot of your fellow Agents lack. You are willing to do what is necessary to find results. That rage, I want you to use it."

"Not even my strength will compare to…his." She said offhand.

"Then keep him in check by any means necessary. You're a woman, and you're smart."

April had to cringe a bit at that. The implications alone were horrendous. There were Agents in the Section that their primary job was infiltration by seduction. Hers was a little more of a blunt force approach. The thought alone made her want to lunge across the table and slap some sense into that man for even hinting at it. She wasn't going to use her body like a tool, she was better than that.

"I'll find a way without having to resort to such lowly means." She scoffed.

"I don't care how you do it Sommers. I want the man compliant. Chained." He sneered. "You'll be given command of the entire station. See to it that everything is on schedule. I want results and I want them in front of my face the next time I see you. That's an order."

"Sir." She nodded as she cleared her coffee. She made to pay and stand but the Admiral put his hand up signaling her to stop.

"Sit." He said with a sigh his harsh demeanor dropping. "I haven't had dinner yet, join me."

It didn't sound like a request so April sat and the Admiral hailed down the waitress. He ordered for the both, knowing full well that April ate pretty much what was given to her. Their food arrived short after and the Admiral took a few bites of his steak. He hummed his appreciation and looked to April.

"How's the Gnocci?"

"Good. The pesto is very fresh." She commented casually. "And your steak?"

"Personally, the best steak in the whole city. Been coming here since I was a kid. Often had my daughter's birthday parties here too."

It wasn't often that the Admiral shared his personal life with her so she sat there and listened intently.

"Carol loved coming here. Every summer from her mother's this would be the spot. She'd order a milkshake and fries. Sometimes spaghetti with a huge meatball." April noticed a genuine smile on the corners of his mouth. "Then I got promoted and well, haven't had much time to come back."

"I'm sure those are memories she treasures, sir." April said as she stored this little bit of information.

"You remind me a lot of her. Very smart, strong willed, and strong headed."

Now that threw her aback. April took a sip of her coffee and nodded though her lips were tight and purse. She didn't want his praise or to be compared to a daughter she had never met.

"Thank you, sir." She said and he nodded.

Conversation carried on lightly as she allowed him to talk about work. He would share that he was stressed, slept very little and hated the way things ran. He talked about inevitable war with the Klingons and that everything he was doing was to deter that. The more he talked the more April was convinced he was trying to rationalize out loud and she just so happened to be sitting there.

An hour later passed and the Admiral paid for their dinner and the two exited the restaurant. He was about to get into the car that had been waiting for him and April to turn and walk when he stopped before calling out to her.

"Sommers?"

"Sir." She turned around.

"Once you get settled, send me a report. Good luck, don't let me down."

"Failure is not in my vocabulary." She said before giving him a nod and heading back to the hotel.

* * *

 _ **2260.7 Io, Jupiter Station**_

The flight to Jupiter Station lasted a total of four hours. The whole time April sat going over some official paperwork she needed to complete before arrival. Though Io had a Commander of the Facility all direct orders were surpassed and sent from her to the Admiral. She would be able to order supplies and sign off on projects. It was a desk job, not a field job, and April hated paperwork. However, she understood the nature of this assignment and for any other Section Agent it would bode extremely dangerous.

The shuttle docked and she heard the crew as they pressurized the port. Standing up she slid the PADD into her duffel and pulled it down from the overhang above her. Walking off and onto the dock she was welcomed with the sight of three officers and a man in a black uniform. He smiled upon seeing her and extended his hand out.

"Major Sommers, I'm Phillip Escobar, Commander of this facility. Welcome to Io." His brown eyes surveyed her as a light South American accent coated his speech. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake before letting it go. Taking out a separate PADD of her personal one, she handed it to the Commander.

"Orders from Admiral Marcus." She said firmly and he took it from her as he read some of the documents. His brow furrowed a bit but he nodded.

"Yes, well orders are orders. This is Ensign Lorrain, he will show you to your quarters."

Ensign Lorrain looked no older than eighteen. He had black hair and green eyes and looked rather skinny to have gone through Starfleet training. He had a bright look to him and he took a step forward before saluting to her.

"Thank you, Commander, I hope we will have time to talk further." April said cordially. She followed Ensign Lorrain down a few narrow hallways, as they passed people. She said nothing but caught the look of the young officer next to her.

"So, you're from Starfleet Command?"

"Yes. I'm here for the project overlay. I will be supervising it to make sure that it is to Admiral Marcus' standards."

"So, you'll be here for a while?"

"Indefinitely unless ordered otherwise."

"What division are you from?"

"Tactical." She muttered and he seemed to have gotten the message that she would like no further questions. He shut up, and then they came to a doorway. He pressed a few buttons on the panel and it opened into a large living space. It had two couches, a coffee table, kitchen, dining table and even a hallway.

"Here you are ma'am. Dinner is in mess at 0630 every night, breakfast at 0500, and lunch at 0230. You can have things ordered here specifically and Commander Escobar installed a protein synthesizer as well. If you need anything he told me to get it for you."

"Thank you, Ensign. Dismissed."

He saluted and then walked out. April dumped her bag on the couch and looked around. It was comfortable at least. Though, she wasn't quite used to the space. She was used to her small quarters on Lunar 1 and was used to sharing space as well. You get comfortable very quick at Section 31. Deciding she needed some sleep she headed for her room. Inside it had an overly large bed with far too many pillows in a beige color and thick blankets. The bedding was red however and was the only real splash of color in an otherwise steel theme. A rather large bathroom was connected to it and was a stark contrast to the dark interior of the bedroom. It was all white with chrome faucets. The shower also looked big enough for five people. She wasn't quite expecting this kind of a welcome or rather this lavish of one. Wondering if it was Marcus' doing or Commander Escobar's.

Stripping off her uniform she walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. It took no time at all for steam to rise and she stepped in, letting the hot water soak away the stress built up in her back. She rubbed her right shoulder and rolled it before turning around and raking her fingers through her hair.

She hated this. She longed to be out on a ship being transported to her next mission. Intelligence and combat was her forte…not babysitting.

John Harrison popped into her mind and she sighed, closing her eyes. When she would be meeting him was uncertain. But she needed to prepare.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a faint rustle of clothing in the quarters. Her hearing was always much more than she let on. Turning off the water she grasped a towel and wrapped it tight around her before going into the room. Reaching down to her uniform she procured a phaser pistol from her side arm holster and fired it up. Raising it she opened the room door and stepped out.

Nothing seemed particularly out of place but she stepped into the living area. As she saw nothing she dropped stance, her arms to her side and turned around. It must have been her imagination. She could have sworn though someone was in her quarters. Taking the duffle off the couch she went back into her room and dressed in black sleeping shorts and a black tank. Drying her hair off she procured her PADD once more and sitting cross legged on her new bed she fired it back up. As her fingers rubbed the towel into her hair with her right she held the PADD with her left and stared at the screen. The image of John Harrison again before her. She wasn't sure how to proceed with him or even the first course of action.

Would he feign cordiality or would he make her life a living hell? She didn't like going in without having a personality file but unfortunately, she only had his history. An albeit colorful history, but everyone has one. Her own was colorful. She couldn't quite understand why this particular assignment filled her gut with nothing but unsettle. She never had a problem before. She had been ordered to kill, maim and wipe people from the face of the universe and yet, babysitting an Augment was something that definitely got to her. It crawled under her skin and filled her to the brim with worry.

Was she really just in over her head with this one?


	3. First Contact

_**Stardate 2260.7.12 Io, Jupiter Station 0530**_

April woke the next morning a little groggier than she would have normally. It wasn't the time change or in fact she was running off of an Earth Time Simulator but the fact she knew what her day had in store. Sitting up, she pulled the overly soft comforter back and swung her legs out of bed. Her feet touched the floor, also too soft for her liking. Her toes embed themselves into the carpet as she stood and she looked down at them. So used to the cold nature of her job she wasn't used to the comforts of finer living. A cot would have been much more comfortable or even the ground. Her sleep wasn't fully rested either, as she felt like she was going to sink straight into the ground as she lay on the bed. There was no structure, no hard surface, just all soft with the promise of security.

Taking her time in the bathroom she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. Moisturizing her face was all she did in the ways of make up and she did the normal things like deodorant, brushing her teeth, changing her clothes. Routine. That's how she got through everything.

Back in her room she pulled out another identical black uniform. Her rank badge worn on the left breast signified her spot in Starfleet even though it was a smokescreen. Pulling the jacket on she fastened the silver buttons and fixed the collar on her neck before pulling the pants on and her boots. Before long she was heading out to meet with Commander Escobar.

Finding his office wasn't difficult and it gave her time to observe her surroundings more. The station was busy with people invested in their jobs. Engineers, scientists, medical...even a flight crew. She supposed that's why Ensign Lorrain was there. She had done some digging on some of the staff here at Jupiter Station. Particularly the one here on Io. She found that there were several crews here that would train and eventually be serving on starships. Some came in to have said starships upgraded or worked on. Ensign Lorrain in particular served aboard the USS Ulyses and was on leave with his crew here at Jupiter Station while the ship upgraded. He was assigned to Commander Escobar to help with the flight simulations and upgrades to those particular systems. He graduated from Starfleet with top flying marks. Impressive to say the least, given his stature.

When April buzzed the door to Commander Escobar's office she was met with the sound of his voice granting her entry. Stepping in she saw it was rather warm. Photographs on the walls, a few pieces of furniture and a jar of what appeared to be mints on his desk. It reminded her a little of the Dean's office she was in constantly throughout primary school.

"Major Sommers, what can I help you with today?" he said from his desk. He appeared to be neck deep in work with various PADD's and paperwork scattered on his large mahogany desk. Compared to Commander Morrow this man seemed a little more agreeable, and warm. Not always a good thing either, as in this business it could be used to one's advantage. A fact April kept in her memory banks to utilize if needed.

"I was wondering when I would be able to meet Commander Harrison."

"Ah." Escobar sighed as he then stood up and walked up to her. "Commander Harrison has been busy in some of the labs. I haven't been able to notify him of your arrival."

"He doesn't know does he?" she said with a sigh.

"No." he said unsure. "He's...well when he's met with any change in schedule or a new person around him he becomes more volatile."

"I am aware."

"I just have been avoiding it. Last outburst he had he destroyed an entire Engineering Lab. Has some very intense anger issues."

"Also something I was notified about."

"Not to be rude but I wouldn't want to get an officer hurt."

"You mean a female officer." she said looking at him indifferently, though the comment slightly itched at her pride.

"Commander Harrison is no small man by any means. I've seen him break a few people."

"I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. Admiral Marcus was very clear."

"This I know. I just, don't know how to break the news to him."

"Maybe request a meeting here. Security detail if one must."

"Perhaps." he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat on the end of his desk at the corner and folded his arms. "He's a right handful. I don't know why he's tolerated like he is."

"Commander Harrison is the best. His work in Engineering is unparalleled and Admiral Marcus wants only the best on these projects. To dismiss that intellect based on his anger would be remiss if not rather stupid."

"You sure have a way with words." he scoffed.

"Some would say I'm eloquently abrasive."

"I'd curb that around him."

"I'll try my best."

Commander Escobar rose as he went to the coms and opened a channel.

"Corporal Hanson, please notify Commander Harrison there's an important meeting in my office in about ten minutes that he is required to attend. Admiral Marcus' orders. Send a security detail with you too just in case."

"Aye sir."

The Commander looked back at April as she then sat in the chair across from his desk and he returned to his own seat.

"Perhaps we should discuss some other things in the mean time. Ten minutes and we can get some work done before the storm comes rolling in."

"I think that would be a viable option." she handed him her PADD and he looked it over as they began to discuss some parameters with their operations. She was granted access and security clearances but was not given communication clearances for safety reasons. If she needed to communicate outside of Jupiter Station it was made clear she would have to go through all the appropriate channels like everyone else. Which she understood. He promised however all conversations to the Admiral would have the utmost private security and that he would see to it. April voiced her appreciation when the door to the office opened.

In walked four security guards dressed in MACO uniforms and behind them John Harrison. He walked in with powerful and long strides. At first his blue seething gaze was directed at Escobar but then when April stood his eyes went to her.

"Was there a particular reason I was taken from my work?" his deep baritone voice filled the room as his eyes narrowed back at Escobar.

Escobar came from behind his desk and he gestured to April.

"This is Major April Sommers. She will be overseeing the projects here on Jupiter Station by Admiral Marcus' orders."

With this Harrison's eyes flit back to her. If there was ever a gaze that could personify death, his would be it. She could feel the hostility radiating off of him but he merely put his arms behind his back and glared. April took a careful step forward and stood before him. The MACO's stepped off to the side as two flanked the door and the other two where mere feet away from the two of them.

"I wanted to meet you before word got around that I was now stationed here. You may not find it valuable to your time but I find it extremely valuable to mind. Admiral Marcus expects me to update him every three weeks with progress. As you know the projects here are sanctioned under his command as well as you. I would hope that we can come to an agreeable working relationship."

"You hoped wrong." he said casually. "What did Marcus expect? To send a woman to bat her eyelashes at me and that I would seemingly fall into line. That I would jump, hop and skip for him at the sound of a bell."

April tilted her head a bit and looked at him. His profile given to her was colorful, but the man before her was much more. He radiated strength and intelligence and right now if she said the wrong thing everyone in this room would be in for a world of hurt.

"You are as much a prisoner here as I am. You think I like the idea of being stuck on a station with you? I am a field agent, not a pencil pushing glorified babysitter. I don't bat my eyelashes, or seduce officers of a high rank. I am simply here to do as I am told. Like you. So yes, I expect you to fall in line just like the rest of us lowly _human beings_."

The last bit did not go unnoticed to him as he then lunged forward. The MACO's were too slow to retaliate in time as his fingers grasped around her throat. In the next moment he had turned her about and slammed her down on Escobar's desk. Clawing at his wrist she choked out for air.

"Don't shoot!" she rasped out.

"Commander Harrison let her go!" Escobar ordered but Harrison bent down so their faces were close.

"Tell me where they are!" he all but whispered to her. She felt like blood vessels were popping in her head. If she didn't get herself out of his grasp she would be deprived of oxygen in the next few moments. Using the strongest part of her body she kicked her legs up and brought them around his arm hooking her foot into the crook of his shoulder. With a powerful twist of her body she hauled him up and over the desk effectively releasing his grip on her throat for a moment. This allowed her to roll the opposite way off the desk and behind the two MACO's with phaser rifles aimed at him. He stood there glaring and walked around the table trying to get to her. He was shot in the chest, once, twice but didn't go down.

"Stand down!" April commanded.

"Ma'am?"

April took the end of one of the rifles and lowered it and in that moment Harrison reached out again. This time she was quick enough to side step it and out of his reach. With the shock of the phaser to his body his reaction slowed only a little. Enough for her to be on a similar playing field. Though her strength was strong, it paled in comparison to his.

"Leave us." April commanded once more.

"Are you insane?!" Escobar yelled at her and she took the phaser out of the holster at her side and aimed it at the Commander.

"Leave or I'll make you leave."

"He's going to kill you." Escobar countered.

"No he will not. The armed guards are not helping this situation. Let me do my job."

There was a few beats before Escobar ordered the security out and then he left, albeit reluctantly. That left Harrison and April alone in the room. She powered down her pistol and holstered it as she stood there rubbing her throat.

"You really need to put a lid on that anger." she rasped out.

"Tell me where are they?"

"Where are who?" she growled at him getting rather annoyed at the repeated question.

"Don't play the fool. Am I to believe that you were sent here without knowledge for some leverage to use against me! To coerce me into submission! Or are you to spread your legs and get me to follow you around like a lovesick imbecile."

"First off I have no clue what you are going on about. Second, I don't resort to spreading my legs to get one's way. If that were the case you would have seen a very different woman before you than me."

"You mean to tell me the Admiral sent his lap dog without a spec of knowledge on the situation. I am hard pressed to believe."

"I know who and what you are. Yes. But I do not know what _they_ is."

"My crew. Seventy two members of my crew that he so conveniently has kept from me the moment he woke me from stasis. Seventy two people I call family and he holds them over my head to make me do his bidding! Licking his shoes hoping for scraps." he bore his teeth as he spoke looking very much like a wolf that had been backed into a corner.

April froze at that as her calculating gaze dropped to one of confusion. He regarded her for a moment his eyes narrowing.

"Either you are very skilled at emoting or you genuinely didn't know."

"The latter." she bit as her own fists clenched at her sides.

She knew Marcus was despicable but to hold Seventy Two lives in the balance was much more than she had ever signed on for. Sure she killed people on orders, but they had been bad guys. The sort of bad that caused severe harm to others and potentially her entire species. But to reign in an Augment to do his bidding was balls. Especially this particular Augment in front of her.

"I swear, I didn't know."

"Why should I trust anything you say. A woman sent to do the dirty work for a man who lies, cheats and murders to get his way. To hold the things most precious to a man over him like some ornament on a tree."

"You're right, why should you." she said after a moment. "But you'll come to find that I don't say things I don't mean. Whether it be now or down the road, I don't care. I don't make lying a habit when the truth is so much fun to watch people swallow."

He regarded her again for a moment. This woman had a way with words that was almost not quite like the others. Her train of thought was eloquent if not intelligent. He didn't want to give her too much credit but the way she held herself said a lot about her. The pristine uniform, the little care she took to her physical appearance in the form of make up or making her hair in a stylish fashion. She was simple. Her height was above average for a woman though and she was strong. He had her by the throat and she managed to take his whole body and flip him over to release her. Any other woman would have cried and begged for mercy, but that didn't seem quite like Major Sommers. No, it wouldn't suit her. Just like in that moment lying wouldn't suit her.

"For now, let's say I believe you." he said finally. He noticed her let out a sigh and she winced as she finally lent against the chair next to her.

"For now." she nodded as her hand rubbed her throat. He noticed bruises forming, though not like the other times he had laid hands on someone. She seemed very resilient and he wondered how many physical altercations she had been in for her to take punishment like she did.

"What is is that you were sent to do?"

"Make sure you adhere to a timeline. The Admiral wants you to work, to engineer new technology for Starfleet. Once it's complete I don't know much after that. You have to understand I'm a Field Operative, not a pencil pusher. I don't do this normally and I am in just the same shitty boat you are in."

"Such language isn't becoming of a lady." he sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry my Neanderthal language isn't proper in your presence your majesty." she rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"I will not be talked to like some child."

"Neither will I." she countered. "You act like I like any of this? Like I like being here with you? That this is my choice."

"No, just a dog doing her masters work."

That stung a little, she had to admit. It wasn't wrong. She had a reputation for being the Admiral's bitch. Apparently avoiding that with Harrison was out of the question.

"Let's just say for the sake of all of this we pretend to be civil. I don't care whether or not you like me. Just do me a favor and try and keep your hands off of me."

"With pleasure." he said rather disgusted by the further thought of touching her.

Standing straight April walked past him and to the door as she opened it and out. Commander Escobar was waiting as he tried to talk to her but she held her hand up.

"Where is medical bay?"

"I'll take you." he said and she shook her head.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Major you're my responsibility I insist-,"

"Corporal!" she barked and the one called Corporal Hanson stepped forward. "Escort me to Sick Bay that's an order."

"Ma'am." he nodded and disregarding a distraught Commander Escobar, April followed the MACO.

* * *

Once in sickbay April was admitted by a Doctor Evelyn Wright. She was a rather slender woman with blonde hair and a bored look. Like someone who had seen way too much in this profession and one more person was just a burden. April was deposited onto a bio bed as the doctor took a tricoder to her and began to read her vitals.

"I see you've met Commander Harrison." she said her voice womanly.

"We had an altercation, yes."

"You came out better than most."

"Tell that to my throat." April said her voice becoming hoarse.

The doctor took a hypo spray from her lab coat and coded it before injecting it into April's neck. April felt a cooling sensation in her throat and it felt a lot better than before. The anti-inflammatory it seemed was curing her restricted passages in her neck.

"How's that?" Dr. Wright asked.

"Much better." April sat up and the doctor felt around her throat.

"I can't do anything for the bruises but you should feel better by the end of the day. You're lucky he didn't break any bones."

"He's known for doing that then?" she asked with a brow raised.

"He shattered an officers leg in sixteen places...yes he's known for doing that. Why they allow his temper is beyond me."

"Sometimes people's intelligence and exploiting it is worth far more than broken bones of loyal Starfleet Officers." April scoffed as she slid of the bio bed and stood. She towered above the doctor even though the woman was wearing heels. It didn't seem to make the doctor feel any less inferior.

"You're in otherwise excellent health if you want to know." The doctor said casually. "You're free to leave, unless something else is ailing you?"

"Have a hypo spray to knock me to get some sleep." It wasn't really a question but more of a thought being voiced aloud.

"Where did you serve?" Dr. Wright asked.

"Lunar 1. It's been my post for three years."

"They don't have much in the ways of respectable living on Lunar. They train Tactical and MACO's there. I did a brief stint there several years ago. I take it you're used to survival training and sleeping on a cot or bunk."

April didn't like being psychoanalyzed.

"If you have trouble sleeping still in a few days come see me before bed and I'll give you a sedative that will help you adjust. You wouldn't be the first Officer to have trouble sleeping on a real bed after the training they've been through."

"Thank's Doc." April said as she gathered her uniform coat.

"Just avoid Harrison and I think you'll be avoiding my sick bay as well."

"I'll try to remember that, but I don't think it's a viable option. Unfortunately." April sighed as she walked out without another word. Some soup or something easy to digest sounded good at the moment. She didn't even realize she had not had any food all day and her stomach was now wailing at her to feed it. Just how she wanted to go about her day, starving and choked out by an Augment with breathtaking anger issues.

* * *

A/N: well I hope this is going in the right direction. Reviews are welcome.


	4. At Wits End

_**Stardate 2260.7.22**_

If April had any indication before coming on this mission that she was going to potentially be using her last bits of patience, not getting any sleep and very little time for food she would have outright told Marcus to go jump off the nearest starship and into a nebula. John Harrison, or Khan had been sending her through the paces. He would request something of her and she would approve it or dig deeper into why he needed three shipments of volatile materials that could make a bomb. She was always met with the same round about wording from him with the added jabs at her character. Not to mention Marcus was breathing down her neck. Like clockwork every Friday at 1700 there would be a transmission waiting for her in Escobar's office. She would take the live transmission, give her report and be scolded that it wasn't moving along quite like how he envisioned. She wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and strangle the man. If he would just leave her be then maybe she could get work done.

Khan made it difficult for her to even get a sliver of trust from him. After their initial meeting he built this wall thicker than it was with others. Which was saying a lot. He seemed to be very inclined to make it known just how much he despised her presence around him. He didn't even like standing next to her if he could help it and would move further from her when given the chance, even if she was quietly observing his work. A pest, as he liked to call it.

Her fist collided with the punching bag for the hundredth time. She had taken a day for herself to vent some anger and she was currently pummeling the bag envisioning Khan's face on it. She didn't even notice Ensign Lorrain walk up to her.

"Need a sparring partner Major?" he asked and she stopped for a moment to look at him. He looked like he had just gotten done running a circuit and she stood straight out of her stance and arched a brow at him. "I mean you just look like you're taking it out on the bag, thought you might like to, I don't know...give me a few pointers."

"I don't give pointers." she said and he pat the punching bag and nodded before turning to walk away. April sighed before she stepped up behind him and the next second he was on the ground. "First rule, don't turn your back on a potential enemy no matter what they say."

He stared up at her wide eyed as he nodded vigorously and she held her hand out for him. He took it as she hoisted him up onto his feet. He was light, maybe 170 lbs and that was probably wet. He didn't seem to hold himself straight, rather hunched slightly. His frame was lanky but he seemed firm.

"What defense do you know?"

"Just what I was taught at basic. Barely scraped by my hand to hand."

"Put your fists up." she took his hands and held them up as she corrected his elbows, hand placement, and kicked his feet out with her own. "Open your hands up like this."

She showed him and he copied. She then held her hands up and told him to give her his best punches. He did as he did two solid hits to the right and jabbed with the left. His form wasn't poor per say but it did lack force behind it.

"Give me a kick." she ordered. Ensign Lorrain brought his leg up for a weak kick and she blocked it with her palm. After her quick assessment she sighed before stroking stray bangs out of her face. "You really want me to spar with you?"

"I've seen you practice here. You're good, no one's quite on your level. Thought it would be beneficial to get training from a Tactical Officer. I mean you did serve on Lunar 1 with MACOs."

"You don't have enough force in your punches and kicks to do anything effective. You drop your shoulder and don't lean into it. If you're gonna train with me then you're going to need to want to hurt me. The first thing I ever learned was how to take a fall. If you can't hit the floor and protect yourself you have no business being in a fist fight."

"You want me to take a beating?" he asked slowly and almost fearfully.

"If that's how you want to perceive it." she shrugged before she reached out and grasped his wrist and with a swift turn of her body had him on the floor again. He groaned as he blinked a few times indicating to April the poor boy was seeing stars. "First learn to cushion your head. If you fall, curl, don't let them lay you flat. If you concuss yourself you're at a disadvantage."

Helping him up again she tossed him around a few more times before he got the hang of falling. Next was getting him to punch her and mean it. He had reservations but as she kept jabbing at him he seemed to get angrier. Finally he landed a solid punch to her stomach though it didn't hurt if at all. She had braced having seen it coming and flexed.

"Good." she praised.

They punched at one another for another hour before she called it and he bent over bracing on his knees breathing heavily. He had broken a sweat and seemed rather tired. April however hadn't even look the slightest bit winded.

"You don't even look like it phased you at all." he rasped.

"On Lunar every day you train. Six hours, no stops."

"That's crazy. I'm thankful I did flight school not Tac. How do you do it?"

"I don't know...it's all I've ever really known since joining Starfleet. You get used to the violence and before you know it you just tune anything painful out all together. You don't let things bother you."

"You seemed like something was bothering you when you where beating the shit out of that punching bag. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not with you." she mused as she picked up her water bottle and took a sip.

"Right. Well, if you ever need to, I've been told I'm a good listener."

"Noted. But it's highly unlikely I will."

"Will you at least still train with me?"

"I'll think about it." she said offhandedly. "If I'm in a good mood to do so."

"Well at least things for today. I learned a lot." he said. "I'm gonna go die in my room now."

She nodded and he stood straight sucking in a few more breaths before limping away. She watched him go for a moment before twisting the cap back on her bottle and went back to the punching bag. Squaring herself up she began to punch it again though with less anger. The teaching she had provided to Ensign Lorrain had taken her mind of of Khan momentarily and allowed her to focus on something other than her current stress. She had to give it to the kid, he was helpful without really meaning to be. Perhaps she would continue to train him.

The image of Khan however and their encounter earlier today came back and she growled as she reeled her fist back and sent it into the punching bag. The bag went flying as it broke off the chain and landed a few feet away. Looking at it she clenched her teeth before walking over to it and standing it straight examining the chain. The clip had broken nothing more. Dragging the bag over to the opposite side of the room she grabbed another one and dragged it back as she hoisted it up and clipped it back onto the chain hanging. Righting it she then began to punch at this new one, alternating kicks to it.

* * *

From the upper deck looking down into the gym, Khan stood there observing Major April Sommers. He had been watching the entire time she was casually throwing the young Ensign around but seemed to be teaching him how to fight. She wasn't anything spectacular but for her species and gender she was definitely more on the able bodied side. Her strength was something odd however, and perhaps something she didn't even realize herself. Maybe it was just a product of training but he had seen others trained much like her and not have similar quickness or strength she had. She was quick in dangerous situations, just like she had been with him. It wasn't often he was caught off guard even in his worst moments. To effectively find a leverage point in his shoulder and to hoist him over a table with his fingers coiled around her throat was impressive.

He didn't like giving her praise. He hated her very existence as the only reason she was here was because Marcus had sent her. She irritated him. Her compliant nature as she did what was asked of her. She choked down his abrasiveness and jabs at her character. He wanted to see how much she could take. Apparently a lot as she hadn't lashed out at him and instead was taking it out on the punching bag before her.

Khan was no fool, he hacked into the system and procured her Starfleet file. Top ranked Section 31 Agent, proficient in undercover and espionage. She had a high kill count as well. But with that impressive record, he also saw that she received top marks in all of her testing. Her intelligence bordered on being what would be considered for humans to be genius. Yet she was being used as an attack dog. He wondered why. Why would you stick a person like her in a tactical unit like Section 31? So he dug further. He found she was raised in London, had two parents that were alive and no siblings. There was an adoption record however as she was adopted April 7th 2238. Other than the adoption certificate there was no orphanage paperwork or even hospital paperwork on where she came from. It was like she was procured out of thin air.

Her birth month must have been also the reasoning for her namesake. How horribly unimaginative on her parents part.

He turned and walked out from the upper deck and back into the halls of the station. People passed him, though didn't give him a glance. He had been here two months prior to Major Sommers arrival and in that time people learned rather quickly to steer clear of him. Whether it be by intimidation or fear he was grateful he no longer had young interns and engineer women attempting to talk to him. How human women just threw themselves at his feet. Perhaps though why he didn't like Major Sommers was that she was in fact very disinterested in him. She seemed to regard him like she regarded other humans around her. Like they were dull poor creatures burdening the air around her.

Clenching his fists a bit he scowled.

She was infuriating. Her face was always so stoic and bored. No fear or intimidation present in her eyes. It was almost like she was a robot, unfeeling and unable to be molded. When she did emote it was practiced emotions. The only genuine emotion she had was anger. He found no use for her to get his way. She quite literally was a wall preventing him from moving forward with any plans to get his crew back.

Reaching his quarters he unlocked the security protocols and went inside. It was plain and the only decor was books, papers and spare parts that he would tinker with from time to time to keep him occupied.

He missed his family. He missed having intellectual conversations and rough housing with his brothers and sisters. He missed the feeling of being surrounded by people who respected you for who and what you were. All he ever wanted was freedom and the chance to live. He was granted life, why should he not live it how he saw fit? Yet fear of what he was and what he could do drove them to commit genocide against Augments. How was he to blame for his retaliation three hundred years ago?

His anger welled up again as he took up a coffee table and hauled it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into bits. He seemed to be so raw lately and his emotions getting the better of him.

He needed a respite but the moment he faltered was the moment he failed in his mission. He couldn't have that.

* * *

 _ **2260.7.23 2200**_

April had had enough. She had been given so many requests from Khan she didn't know what to do with all of it. It was like at this point he was just giving her random lists to get her out of his hair. With boiling bravado she got up from the couch and stormed out of her quarters. She didn't care she was in sleeping pants and a tank top she had a bone to pick with a certain Augment. After many hallways she made it to D Deck on the station and to Khan's door. She raised her fist and banged on it several times only to be met with no response. It was late, and mostly everyone was in their quarters save for a few engineers working overtime. She rang the bell a few more times before overriding the security protocols and stepping inside. She took note of all the papers on the coffee table and books, a few prototype projects on another table and some on the floor near the door to his room. Walking up to it she opened it and found it to be empty. The sheets were neat and tidy as if the bed had been hardly used at all.

Frowning she turned about and left towards the only other place he would be.

After making her way to the main Engineering bays she stormed through it to the main lab as she saw the lights were on. A lone personage had their back turned to the entrance and she slammed her hand down on the scanner to grant her access via bio-metric.

Entering she stormed up to him and slammed the PADD down in front of him. He looked at her, brow raised as she looked positively disheveled.

"What the fuck is that?"she asked pointing to the PADD.

"It's a Personal Access Display Device."

"I know what PADD stands for you git. What I mean is Potassium Nitrate, Stannous Flouride, Triclosan, Diethylene Glycol?"

"They are compounds."

"In toothpaste!" she bellowed.

"Hm, so it would seem." he said his voice though rather amused. His gaze returned back to his work as he disregarded the PADD in front of him. "To be fair though they are used in other things."

"Dextromethorphan, Doxylamine succinate and Acetaminophen I suppose are just gonna be used to cure the Klingon's of a common cold or where we going to fight them with curing gingivitis?"

"You seemed as though you constantly wanted things from me so I gave you something to do. I got all my supplies months ago and if I need anything important I do always give it to you to approve. I had wondered however how long it would take you to finally realize what I was doing. You lasted and tolerated much longer than I had anticipated."

"I am not a goddamned yo-yo you can play with at leisure."

"No you're just an incredibly dull waste of space. I give you a list of things to approve you approve it. I am met with very little opposition from you. And here you built up all this bravado about wasting your time when in reality you're just wasting mine. Marcus didn't send you to watch me, he sent you to me because he needed a robotic, boring, disinterested, broken child for me to play with."

April stared at him for a moment and said nothing. Usually she had a witty comeback to him but the silence is what got him to look her way. He looked over and saw her eyes downcast as she glared at the floor between them.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to cry." he drawled.

"You hacked the system and looked into my file then."

"What gave you that impression."

"Broken child." was all she repeated.

"I may have looked you up, yes. I would have never pegged a perfect solider like you to be adopted. Perhaps that is your dysfunction. Why you seek the approval of others by being an obedient slave. Did you not know? Did mother and father keep that from you?"

He felt like now he had finally broken her. Got her worn down to the bone but she just looked up at him, all fire in her eyes.

"I knew since I was very young that they were not my parents. Kind of hard to miss when your mother is Asian and you are not. Genetics aren't hard to miss when you share no similar qualities with the people who raised you. They never lied to me about it, they saw no reason to. If you thought that you would beat me down by bringing up that fact you are horribly mistaken. Unlike you I wasn't a concoction in a lab and raised by scientists. I had a home, loving parents and everything I could want growing up. Just because I'm obedient and loyal to my service doesn't make me a slave. It makes me smart. It's called growing up and learning to stand on your own two feet. You're nothing more than a cruel and lonely man who skirts his anger off onto others to bring them down to the same, miserable, depraved level he's on." she hissed at him her words biting.

They seemed to just stare at one another for what seemed like an eternity before she sneered.

"You can fuck yourself. I'm done. You think that by mistreating the hand that feeds you you're going to get your crew back? That Marcus will hold up his bargain and just give them to you when he's done? If anything I've learned about him is that he doesn't keep promises. He works you till there's nothing left out of you. The only way to stay that is by staying relevant. For a superior being you think you would have figured that one out by now."

With that she snatched the PADD up and shoved past him knocking her shoulder into his arm. He turned, watching her leave as her form stormed down the hallway his eyes following her through the glass till she was out of sight.

He stared at the same spot for the longest time before he lent against the table and sighed. Closing his eyes he felt irritated and tired. His body could withstand fatigue but his mind...oh his mind was another matter.

In all good conscious he felt bad. Which wasn't quite like him. She hadn't done anything to him other than her duty and he threw being adopted back at her. Clearly she was sensitive about it but had come to terms with it ages ago. That he hadn't expected. Though the comment about him being made in a lab wasn't incorrect it did kick him in the gut too. He didn't know what it was like to having loving parents or comfort. He only knew how to survive and take through force what he believed to belong to him. The only love and family he had ever known was his crew and now retrieving them seemed much further than before.

She was intelligent and compliant where others before her had not been. Perhaps she did have a point. Perhaps he shouldn't bite the hand that feeds him if it got him what he desired most. He hated the notion of succumbing to the notion, to admit that anyone else was right. He was far too prideful.

But what if she left? Who would take her place? Would they annoy him to no end?

It didn't seem viable or sensible.

He was going to have to do something that he never did. And that was apologize.


	5. The Accord

_**Stardate 2260.8.4 0230 Io Station, Mess Hall**_

April sat in mess as lunch began. A corner table all to herself since no one sat with her, she had a salad in front of her, water and was flipping through the pages of one of her books. It was one of her favorites based on the adventures of the ocean ship _Enterprise._ This book had gotten her interested in joining Starfleet because the first ever starship was named after such ship that sailed the oceans of Earth. After flipping a page she heard the seat in front of her being taken and she glanced up to see the last person she wanted to see much less see in the public mess. It appeared to April as well others around her were surprised as well as the lively chatter died down slightly. He didn't have any food, didn't have a drink, merely sat down and stared at her his hands folded neatly in front of him on the table surface.

"Can I help you?" her brow quirked at him and he let out a stream of air from his nose.

"I wished to talk with you in private but you're always surrounded by someone as of late." he said his baritone calm and even.

April set her book down, though open and on her current page as she blinked at him a few times before pursing her lips.

"If you're looking to start an altercation in front of everyone I highly suggest we don't. I don't know about you but I would rather avoid anyone else getting into the fray."

"You think that we would actually have a full length brawl and you'd be able to evade me long enough?" he asked with a smirk and she scowled.

"I've been able to release your hold on me before, I don't see any different this time around."

"Perhaps. You are a skilled combat fighter."

"How would you..." Her brow furrowed in confusion and he shrugged ever so slightly.

"I may have watched you toss that young Ensign around. Taken to teaching officers now how to fight?"

"Well I haven't exactly been able to do my job I was assigned to do."

"I regret that you haven't been able to." he said finally but with full of confidence. April's confusion only furthered as she looked genuinely surprised and he sounded awfully like he was apologizing. "Make no mistake you're presence here is a nuisance, however I find it commendable that you tolerated the abuse for as long as you did."

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you are looking for words I am not inclined to give then you're out of luck. Accept the fact I am here before you now."

"Okay." she nodded. "What changed your mind?"

"Scenarios." he said as he sat back a bit his back flat against the chair as he lay one hand flat on the table and the other rest on his knee that he brought up to prop an ankle over the other leg. It was a casual gesture, a more comfortable one, though still regal. "Say Marcus became dissatisfied with you, you'd be transferred off this station and back to whatever hovel you came from. Then he would send in someone else probably less patient and less...structured. You do think for yourself, you could have handled me very differently yet you haven't."

"So you'd rather have someone that's used to your bullshit rather than start from square one. This would just further inhibit your own instructions given to you and further put your people out of your reach."

"Must you use such crude language it isn't befitting your intellect."

"Complimenting me now are you?"

"I'll admit." he clenched his jaw for a second trying to find the words. "You aren't as dull as the rest of the humans around here. I can solely admit that, yes."

April nodded as she then closed her book and pat the cover.

"Have you ever read the original story of the ship _Enterprise_?" she asked him and he looked at her questionably from deviating the conversation.

"I can't say that I have."

"Here." she slid the book to him and gave him an expectant look. "Read it."

"I don't have the time to waste reading sub par literature."

"You'll like it. Trust me."

"Aren't you reading it?"

"I've read it multiple times since childhood. My father used to read it to me before bed. It's what made me want to be a part of Starfleet. You disregard humans and I know you have every right to, but not all of us are like Marcus. I have said from the beginning that I do not condone what he has done, or agree with it on any level. I've been honest about that. However, human nature is that of curiosity and they fear things they don't understand or comprehend. The unknown is what shakes you. It's how you face that unknown that is entirely in one's control."

"Philosophy from your little book?"

"Perhaps. Read it and give me your own philosophy on it if you want."

"So will you stay?" he asked her and she stood up as she straightened her uniform jacket which had been uncharacteristically unbuttoned at the top.

"Read the book and we shall see if we can make this situation we've been put it work." she then walked passed him leaving her half eaten food and the book on the table in front of him. He stared at it for a long while, contemplating taking it. If he left it here she wouldn't have this weather worn heirloom. It was obviously loved as the pages were yellow from sun exposure and the leather cover faded. He reached out as he took it before standing swiftly and walking back to his quarters.

* * *

Since that moment in the mess April hadn't heard anymore from Khan for about five days. She shouldn't have expected him to agree to her condition of her version of an olive branch. Her transmissions between herself and Marcus had become strained that he hinted at her transferring back to Lunar and have someone else take her place. All the while saying that he had put too much on this to send an operative in for this delicate situation. Walking out of that particular conversation today had her in lower than normal spirits. Even the punching bag wasn't helping her.

Her fists hit the bag over and over again but her heart wasn't in it. It was late in the evening and Ensign Lorrain had already departed from their sparring match. He had done well today and was learning fast she had to hand it to him. With a firm kick she heard someone come up behind her and she turned fist first to have a large hand wrap around it. Her eyes met bright blue and she stared at Khan.

His fingers unfurled from her fist and looked at her with that incredible, painfully handsome face. He then held up her book between the two of them and she looked at it then back to him.

"It was as I said, a sub par piece of literature."

"But you read it?"

"I did." he extended it more to her and she reached out taking it all the while her gaze never leaving his. "I found the captain's decisions however to be understandable. To lay it all on the line even though he feared for himself and the safety of his crew. I could find similar relations to it."

Nodding she turned and took a few paces to her bag as she settled the book on top of her uniform. Taking her water bottle she unscrewed the lid and took a sip before turning to glance back at him.

"I didn't think you would read it." she said honestly.

"Why? I was under the impression that it was your condition."

"It was. However I didn't think you would accept that."

"I'm not daft, I understand it was a test." he said placing his arms behind his back as he paced a little bit and looked at the training facility. He wore what he always wore, a black long sleeved Starfleet shirt and long black slacks with black boots. A stark contrast to his pale skin. "You wish for me to show you that I will not be upset if met with a condition of your own. For you to accept what I have proposed I had to show good faith."

"Yes." she nodded.

"And your answer to my proposal?"

"I'll help you."

" _You_ will help me or you will help me to benefit Marcus?" his eyes narrowed and she sighed and gave him a dramatic eye roll.

"There's a difference?"

"I want April Sommers to help me not Agent 27."

"So you did more reading." she grumbled as she placed her hands on her hips and stared in front of her and away from him. He was already making her angry.

"And eye for an eye. You got to know all my dirty secrets, I only think it was fair." he stated. "I _need_ your help. I am not above such alliances if it helps me rescue my people."

April closed her eyes and swallowed hard. It was a man begging her to help him. A vulnerable part of him that he tried so hard to hide but it was his only soft spot. The spot that was warm and filled with such passionate and red hot love that she relaxed and looked at him her gaze softening as well. It didn't miss Khan's notice the compassion in her eyes. A true genuine emotion. Though it was conflicted and rather sad he had to admit that emotion looked good on her. It showed how strong she was and how much will she had to hide it so thoroughly from others all the time.

"I'll help you. April, not Agent." she said finally and he nodded.

"So we are in agreement."

April let out a laugh, another genuine emotion. Her eyes lit for a moment and her pearly white teeth shone. She walked right up to him her head coming to his nose as she looked up at him. They were mere feet apart and the mirth on her face was something to behold. Like warm sunshine.

"We are in agreement. We'll have to make some base rules but yes. Now," She held up a roll of tape to him.

"What on earth do you want me to do with that?" his brow raised at her and she smirked.

"Wrap your fists."

"We aren't fighting." he said with an annoyed drawl.

"You and I have a lot of pent up anger towards one another. I've always found that when people disagree sometime the best course of action is to beat the crap out of one another until those feelings are gone."

"I have no pent up feelings about you Major." he scoffed. "You on the other hand I wouldn't be surprised at that fact."

"Admit it, you want to hit me half the time and the other half eject me out of a nearby airlock. What are you afraid of? That you're not so superior after all?"

The tease earned her a swift snatch of the tape as he threw it and took a step towards her. His broad shoulders tensed and he leered forward much like he had done in Escobar's office. Like a panther ready to strike at it's meal.

"Take care Major what you are baiting me into."

"I know exactly what I'm getting into. A scared Augment afraid to hit a poor, frail, weak human being."

His fist came out at her and she surprisingly ducked as her fist came in contact with his rib cage. She took very quick steps back and squared up as her fists raised to guard her head and he growled as he came at her.

Truth be told he had never really had a fair fight with her, or seen her in an equal fight with others. He didn't go out fully but he did land a solid kick to her as she went flying and into a nearby bench sending contents on it across the floor. She pushed herself up her hand coming up to her now split lip and her eyes locked on him. She stomped towards him, her foot kicking a rowing machine out of her way. He watched as it slid across the floor a good five feet as she ran straight at him. She was fast but her movements weren't undetectable as he blocked her next set of punches and kicks. She was becoming frustrated she couldn't land a hit so when he grabbed her and spun her around his arms holding tight around her she held onto his forearms and kicked her legs up and thrust her whole body down. She let out a war cry as she did and with impressive strength hauled him over her left and onto the ground.

She made to kick down where his head was but he rolled out of the way and got swiftly back up onto his feet. His hair fell forward from it's perfectly slicked back style and he watched her grab a metal bow staff from a cart as she spun it a few times in her right hand before holding it firmly with both.

They met again as he grabbed the metal bar and prevented her from striking him and twisted her around again trying to hold her with it. Her hands released it as she maneuvered out of it and he felt her slide around under his arm, a foot on his hip and then legs wrapping around him and arms. Her hands quickly grasped the bar as she heaved back and using her core held it against his throat. It was impressive and she was quick for her non augmented genetics. A body that had been trained in youth to adulthood that understood how to take a blow and how to deal one. She couldn't overpower him alone so she was using holds and dodging.

He flexed and suddenly the metal rod ripped from her grip and he threw it across the floor. Grasping her arm around his throat he then turned and slammed her body into the ground. He maneuvered so he was on top of her and held his hand to her throat though his grasp unlike before did not have an intent to suffocate the life from her. She breathed heavily, her eyes looking at him as if daring him to cross the line they had established.

Indeed, she had been right again. Before he had wanted to kill her but now, he felt no desire. Not after that display of her capability. Even though he didn't fight with his full rage she had managed to land a few blows that knocked a bit of air out of him. He felt like he had expelled some energy he didn't know he had been holding in and overall almost felt relaxed.

His fingers left her long neck and he moved off of her and sat down resting an arm on a knee. He wasn't winded but the slightly elevated rise and fall of his chest did feel good and she noticed his quicker breathing.

"Feel better?" she asked as she brought herself up just enough to lean on her forearms. He didn't respond to her question just glared at her.

"You ask if I feel better, but in reality you are still no match for me. Had I given you the full extent of my savagery you wouldn't be conscious." she chuckled and rose to her feet before walking to him and extending her hand to him.

"What a coincidence, I wasn't giving it my all either."

* * *

A/N: Reviews please.


	6. Convergence

_**Stardate 2260.8.20, Io Station**_

The next few days to come were a breath of fresh air that April needed. Khan true to his word was being cooperative though, his snide remarks didn't diminish in the slightest. It was something that she could even say she came to enjoy. When she woke in the morning she actually looked forward to heading to engineering and even was able to get her hands on some projects. The projects at least Khan trusted her with. It was simple work like crossing relays and soldering electrical but he would talk with her civilly occasionally about what he was working on. They had an agreement that he would tell her exactly what to say to Marcus to keep him both off their backs and to placate him for the time being. It worked to say the least and she was able to relax. Sleep however didn't come easy still, and she was taking frequent visits to Sick Bay before bed to help with her adjustments to comfortable living. Dr. Wright had taken to injecting her with a hypospray for muscle relaxation.

Though she found sometimes she liked taking a single throw blanket from her bed and a pillow and sleeping on the couch or floor in the living area. It helped on days she was in the lab longer than anticipated and didn't have time to make it all the way down to see the doctor.

"You're looking a little tired." a voice said to her right as she had finished soldering some more electrical units. She broke from her thoughts to look at Khan though he was focusing on the projects before him. To her it looked like a jumble of parts but to him he knew exactly what he was creating.

"How could you tell?"

"You have bags under your eyes."

"I've been having trouble adjusting to being here on Io."

"In what way?" his hand reached for another tool as he continued to work.

"Are you saying you actually care?"

"I am concerned based on the fact that if you are not mentally aware of what you are doing around all this equipment then you might end up without fingers. Then you'll be useless to me."

"It's not a concern. I assure you."

Khan sighed as he threw the wrench down and grabbed her upper arm as he turned her. He backed her up from her work and out the door.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him trying to pry his fingers off of her but he wasn't letting up and continued to march them. She knew where they where heading. "Fine! FINE! I'll tell you just let go of me!"

He stopped down an empty hallway and let her go as she tore her arm out of his grasp. She glared at him before clenching her teeth for a moment.

"I have trouble sleeping because I don't do well in comfort. On Lunar 1 you are given a bunk or cot and you share your space with your squadron. I am on constant survival training missions and actual missions. The doctor has been giving me something to sleep but it's starting to not work. It didn't really work well in the first place. I've always had a certain immunity to most medications. Not that I ever get sick."

"You're saying you're too comfortable?" he asked not entirely convinced.

"I'm saying my quarters is too big for me. The bed is too soft. I sleep on the floor most nights to try and get a few hours in. I've gone without sleep before but never this much extended period of time. It's starting to take a toll."

He thought for a moment before he came to a conclusion. He couldn't have her not focused.

"Move into my quarters then."

"What!?" she asked incredulously.

"I have an extra room being used as an office of sorts, but I'm sure we can have it rearranged into suitable living conditions."

"No." she said quickly. "First off it will never be approved and second, people will say things."

"Marcus did imply for you to seduce me." he said offhandedly. "Let him think what he wants. It'll only prove to benefit us both."

"I'm not moving into your quarters."

"Don't mistake I am doing this because I desire to. The thought of having to share more space with you is increasing less appealing by the moment."

"Then why offer?"

"Do I need to explain everything to you in great detail always?"

"Yeeeees." she said slowly and he rolled his eyes.

"I need you simply at your best. Nothing more or less. Besides I don't often spend time in my quarters, I'm sure we wouldn't see much of one another there."

He did have a point and it would probably help her sleep in the long run. A smaller room as well as knowing someone else was in the space sometimes would help. She never would admit but she missed Corporal Mackenzie. They shared a bunk for a year prior and it was always nice to know his presence was around. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility she would share quarters with a male officer. she just really didn't want it to be Khan.

"Will you concede or do I need to direct you to the doctor?"

"Fine." she bit and he nodded. "But I'm telling Escobar."

"By all means, I'd rather throw myself out the airlock than try and have another conversation with that man."

* * *

Standing outside of Escobar's office, April stared at the metal door wondering if she should ring the bell or burn a hole through it with her gaze. She didn't want to be here but the offer Khan made was overly generous and it worked to both their benefit she supposed. She just didn't like admitting she was tired or that she wasn't focused. Yet, here she was. She didn't want to deal with being put on leave from Dr. Wright not when she and Khan finally could tolerate one another in the same room.

Ringing the bell, she was admitted entrance and walked inside.

Escobar wasn't at his desk this time but rather he was looking out his window overlooking the facility. He had a plate in his hand and set it down. Apparently she had caught him during his meal break.

"Major, wasn't expecting you." he said quickly as he turned to her. "Pardon me, I just finally had time to get a decent meal in."

"No worries, I understand." she said and he looked at her with question as he took in her appearance. She didn't hold herself as high and straight as she normally did. Her shoulders were laxed and her face looked extremely tired.

"You have something you wish to talk about?"

"Yes." she said and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She looked down in thought before sighing. "I want to request a room transfer."

"Oh?" he asked surprised. "Is something wrong with your quarters? Not up to your standards?"

"No it's wonderful, and comfortable but...that's my problem. It's too comfortable. Not that I'm not grateful it's just that at Lunar we don't really get those kinds of luxuries and for three years spent getting used to sleeping unconventionally it's hard to revert back to a bed. Or even so much space."

"Ah, yes Dr. Wright mentioned that to me."

"She did?"

"Well the health of the crew at this station is my concern. She asked me to talk with you when I had the chance but I've been preoccupied. This is good then, we can find a solution here and now. We can get you into the barracks if you want?"

"I wouldn't mind that but I've already had an offer."

"Offer?"

"Commander Harrison offered his office as an alternative."

Escobar looked at her both brows raised and his eyes wide as saucers. His mouth then gaped a little as he seemed to not fully comprehend what April was saying.

"Y-you want to move in with Harrison?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Didn't he try to kill you?" he folded his arms and gestured to her and she shrugged.

"We've come to a reasonable understanding of one another now. Just took a bit but I think we both have the capability and maturity to work past something like that."

"Harrison, mature, right." he scoffed.

"He's terribly misunderstood I think." she said offhand.

"If you say so. But if you don't mind me asking are you two...he's technically your superior officer and I need to be informed of things like that."

"No! No, no, no...never. No." April said as her face twisted into one of horror. "No. Look he kind of twisted my arm into this. He told me if I don't get proper sleep then he's gonna carry me to sick bay himself. Dr. Wright will put me on leave and the last thing I need is the Admiral thinking I'm incapable. I need to just get sleep, he's offered and I just have to accept what he wants right now. If he's doing his job, it shouldn't be a huge deal."

"I still don't understand it myself, but, if you two aren't gonna murder one another I suppose I can grant the transfer." he didn't seem all that sure but April nodded.

"Thank you, sir." she said and he gave her a hard stare as if trying to wait out another moment to give her the chance to change her mind.

"Well, good luck."

April cracked a bit of smile and let out a little laugh.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

"Dismissed then."

April left Escobar's office to see Khan waiting outside for her. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded and looking bored. But the moment he saw April he regarded her with a calculating look. She looked left and right down the hall and saw no one as she walked up to him.

"Waiting to see if I would actually do it?"

"I honestly thought you would fight a little more than this but yes, here to make sure you did it. Did the Commander accept the request?"

"Yes. So, when am I moving in?"

"We can go gather some things if you wish."

"We?"

"Or you can go by yourself."

"Help would be appreciated."

April led the way to her quarters and she stepped in, allowing him to follow her. He stepped in, his gaze examining the space. He seemed to take in everything and store it and it didn't miss April's notice.

"It is rather large for one person." he commented. "I would have pegged you as someone who would have personal things about the place however."

"I have one box of clothes, one of books and one of documents and things like that. At Lunar you aren't really given much and you aren't really allowed to have much." April led him to her room as she opened it. Khan stepped in and saw it was clean and neat, not a single thing out of place nor dust. Her bed had been made and folded down tightly like a bunk. A communicator, PADD and a watch was lined up neatly on the right bedside table. Her shoes were lined next to the closet, one pair of dress and one pair of boots. All in all it was immaculate.

"We don't have a lot of things as Section Agents so that way if something were to happen to us we don't have a ton of things to send home to loved ones. Emotional attachments can hurt you, personal belongings can track you, and it's just clutter. Plus if you're transferred it's just easier to pack and go. Nothing really to hold you back."

She said all this while she gathered her belongings. She pulled three small trunk boxes from the closet and put her things into each one in an organized fashion. She was able to sweep her clothes in one go and toss her shoes on top. The dresser had books lined on top of it and she neatly stacked those in the next container. Her toiletries and electronics went in the last one. The dufflebag she pulled from under her bed was a ready bag in case she had to leave in a moments notice. Hauling it over one shoulder she grabbed a box. Khan walked over and grabbed the other two and together they walked out of the quarters.

This time Khan led the way as they made way to his quarters, or well, now their quarters. He set down the boxes and disengaged security protocols and together they walked inside. It was the same as the last time she had stormed in here as there were still things on the coffee table like parts and gadgets. He led her down a hallway and to the right and opened the door. It wasn't a large room but it was quite a bit smaller than the last. It didn't have a bathroom connected to it but she noticed another one across the hall. He settled the boxes down and she as well as she turned to look at him.

"Until a bed arrives, you can sleep out on the couch if you want."

Nodding she looked down and fiddled with her fingers not knowing exactly how to thank him. Or even if she should thank him.

"Thank you for this."

"Like I said, I can't have you dysfunctional. If you are to get what you want and I am to succeed then it's of little consequence sharing quarters with you." he turned to leave but she bravely reached out and stopped him by grabbing his forearm. He stopped and looked down at her hand then rose a brow and looked to her.

"I genuinely appreciate it regardless. I know you don't like me. So, it shows a lot you're willing to allow me into your space."

"Get some sleep." he said as he reached over and gently took her hand off of him. He left, the door closing behind him and she looked around the place before stacking her boxes against the wall and settling on the chair at the desk. He had paperwork strewn about as well as drawings. Taking one up she looked at it as it was an elegant and intricate design of a starship. It was rather large, as the scale markers showed it to be at least several sizes larger than even Enterprise. The detail was extraordinary however. He had quite a talent and wondered if all of these drawings just came to him. What kind of mind he had that he could produce things as if it were just a casual detail. The more she spent around him the more she came to admire just how intelligent he was. Even if she was on the spiteful end of it more often times than not it would be remiss of her to deny he was smart.

And handsome...

And she shouldn't even go there. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she deemed that last thought a product of oncoming madness due to lack of sleep. She needed some quickly before those errant thoughts ran away and took her along making her more foolish.

For it was foolish to think those things about him. He was a mission, and he viewed her as nothing more than means to an end. In the end when this was said and done she would leave and go back to her usual life in collecting intelligence and killing people for it. The more she was here on Io however she questioned if that life is something she wanted to go back to. It was a harsh life always full of uncertainty. Here she had never felt more like she belonged. That in this moment in time she belonged somewhere. She liked to think she was helping Khan rather than being ordered to do so. She did feel bad for him, for he didn't deserve what has happened to him.

 _"He's an Augment Dictator."_ her mind told her. She had to remember that. Had to remember he wasn't just a man. He was far more than just a simple man. He could crush her if he wanted to. So comfort isn't what she should be feeling, it should be caution. He was being civil for now, but one wrong mistake and she could find herself back on his shit list. But she didn't feel scared.

Ever since she was a child she never felt like she fit in. Children scared of her, never liked her and always ostracized her. Even though Khan didn't like her he didn't treat her like anything less than what she was either. He accepted her intelligence and her physicality. Perhaps it was that she saw a lot of herself in him in the past and in the present. Only thing left remaining was figuring out the future.

All these thoughts and mixed emotions and April wished they would just stop for one moment so she can recharge. Some sleep would probably help clear these thoughts and get her back to what she was sent here to do.

* * *

A/N: Am I moving this story too fast? I mean I just now put them living together. How is this going to work? I have so many ideas I just am trying so hard to mesh them right and put them in the right order. Reviews are welcome!


	7. All Eyes On You

_**Stardate 2260.8.27, Io Station**_

In the few days to come since April moved into Khan's quarters a bed had been set up in what was once his office. The desk had been removed and placed in his bedroom giving her space to set up her belongings. She had obtained a dresser, which in reality was all she needed. Her books stacked neatly on top and her uniforms folded crisply in the drawers below. The new bed wasn't large, and it was firm. She was given a single blanket and pillow and much to her delight it wasn't overly comfy. It was just like the bunks you would find in the barracks for the rest of the soldiers.

The first night lying in it she fell asleep quickly. It was the best nights sleep she had gotten in a long while. She woke to the sounds of Khan moving about the apartment and inevitably him leaving for the day around 0700. This allowed her free range of the living space to get a shower, dressed and some food and coffee.

Seeing his belongings in their shared space allowed a sense of comfort. It meant the space wasn't occupied by just her alone and that even if he wasn't there physically it gave her a sense of calm.

In the evenings she returned first and would spend most of her time on the couch in the living area or in her room going over her reports to send into Marcus. When she was reading she wasn't disturbed and hardly saw Khan. He would occasionally come out of his room, get water or food and go back inside. In the living space he hardly said a word to her. It was only when they were working did he talk to her.

Her presence seemed of little consequence to him now. It was running so smoothly and efficiently that they had a few prototypes finished and would be able to be mass produced once Marcus had given his final order.

Today around 0630, she had allowed herself to sleep in a little longer than normal. Getting up she did her morning routine of getting out of bed and doing a few push ups and sit ups before showering and dressing. Walking out into the living area she sat down on the couch and produced her PADD she left on the table. This wasn't her personal one but her work one and she began to go through her list of projects that had been completed and organizing them by percentage of completion. It was then her communicator beeped and she opened a message from Khan.

 _Your presence is required in the lab immediately._ April furrowed her brow as she got up and walking out of their quarters she headed towards the primary lab.

The walk was uneventful, but she turned the corner and looked up from her PADD again to see Khan's back facing her. It would have been normal if it weren't for the fact he was indeed facing someone else. April's heart thrummed in her chest as her eyes met Marcus'. He looked at her, his lips curving into that smirk she always hated. Walking up to the new arrival party which consisted of Escobar, Lorrain, three MACO's as well as what appeared to be due to his rank on his uniform a Colonel.

"So glad of you to join us Major, we where just talking about you." Marcus said to her and she nodded as she walked up and stood next to Khan.

"All good things I hope." she mused and he put his arms behind his back and looked her for a moment. "We weren't expecting you for another month."

"I thought I would drop by and visit. No harm in that is there?"

"No sir." she said evenly. Khan noticed that she retreated into herself. All sense of sarcasm or strong will was deflated in an instant as she became this emotionless soldier once more. The effect Marcus had on her was annoying if not cumbersome.

"Harrison tells me you've completed four prototypes." The Colonel said.

"This is Colonel Roman. He's apart of my staff, head of the research department. He wanted to have a look at what Starfleet was concocting out here at Jupiter Station." Marcus said and April saluted.

"I've also heard a great deal about you Major Sommers. Your work speaks for itself." Colonel Roman praised. He was a shorter man, broad shouldered with brown hair. His eyes were a soft shade of hazel with crinkles around them from what April would assume to be years of smiling. He didn't seem like a harsh man but he definitely had an air to him.

"So these prototypes. When will we get the break down of those?" Marcus asked and April looked to Khan.

"They are not in final phase for testing. Merely in the conceptual stage." Khan stated.

"Major Sommers relayed that they are finished products." Marcus frowned.

"They are assembled. Tested however, no. They are not calibrated for normal output of human handling. I would more along the lines say they would do well on the hull of a starship." April said feeling like she wanted to roll her eyes at this point. Marcus didn't seem too pleased at her comment.

"I was expecting more for my first visit." Marcus glared at the two standing before him. April was about to say something but Khan interjected before she had the chance to retort.

"The visit was early. I can have a few calibrated within the day. However it will take me a whole day. If you like we can schedule a demonstration for tomorrow." April had to raise a brow and look to Khan and he simply ignored her, his gaze never leaving Marcus. The focus Khan had on this man was enough to intimidate most but Marcus seemed as cool and relaxed as ever despite the hard look in his eyes. Marcus pursed his lips and nodded.

"Alright. Well it was longer than I wanted to stay, however we can spare a day. Major, join me in the Admiral's table with the Colonel at 1700."

"Sir I think my energy would be better spent here in the lab helping Commander Harrison with the prototype calibration." April said and Marcus raised a brow.

"It wasn't a choice, Sommers. It was an order."

"Yes Major, I think you should attend. You can fill the Admiral in on your reports in person." Khan stated now looking at her. The two of them shared a gaze as something in Khan's look suggested more. April wasn't a mind reader but she assumed he wanted her to keep the Admiral and Colonel occupied and out of the lab. She could work with that, however she would have rather avoided higher ups all together. April nodded and looked back to the Admiral.

"Apologies sir, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you."

"Noted. We will see you later. Colonel." Marcus turned and April and the others let out a salute before standing straight. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose when Escobar, Lorrain, the MACO's and anyone that wasn't her and Khan were effectively exited from the lab. April took up a stool as she sat leaning her cheek into her left hand and grit her teeth feeling exponentially annoyed.

"Well, this is rather annoying." Khan said as he walked up to his work bench and began to fiddle with some machinery. April looked at him and took him in. He seemed so tense having been in the same room with Marcus. She could see the weariness on his face and the way his hands seemed so stiff rather than nimble when he worked. A sign of agitation. Whether or not Khan wanted to admit it, April now knew how to read him a little better. His moods were not foreign to her anymore but rather a symphony. One just needed to listen.

"What am I going to say to him later?"

"What would you normally say in situations like that?" he countered as he peered over at her.

"I wouldn't say much. I always let Marcus do the talking."

"You know that's out of the question silly girl." he snapped a bit. "You need to be your utter best or he will suspect our little truce. We can't have that now can we. Tell him exactly what he wants to hear."

"I'm not a skilled liar."

"That's news to me." he scoffed. "You've been quite excellent at it since our first meeting. Whether you admit it or not you are adept at keeping things to yourself."

"So you know me all of the sudden." she glared and he chuckled.

"You are not so incredibly hard to tear down and examine dear." he said as his hands became less stiff while he worked and that fluidity came back to him. He was becoming calmer the more he insulted her or picked at her, but this only proved to agitate her more.

"Well since you seem to be able to figure me out so incredibly well then maybe you can figure this out for me." April waited for his gaze to turn back to her after a pregnant pause and when he did she brought her right hand up and flipped him the bird before walking towards the lab door and out. She half expected him to ignore her or yell at her but instead she heard his laughter.

This rich baritone that filled the room. It shocked her so much she looked back at him to see he had returned to his work but with a amused look on his features. She wouldn't quite say a smile but it was better than the angry stoic face he always portrayed. Bringing herself out of her stare she marched down the hallway and towards their quarters. She had to smile a bit to herself at the ridiculousness of that exchange but she did seem to feel better. She was no longer worried but rather back to her devil-may-care attitude. She shouldn't care about the meeting with Marcus but be confident in herself. True she wasn't a skilled liar but her missions didn't exactly involve a lot of lying. It merely was the exchange of information that was her forte or acquiring information through forceful means. All of this was new to her, but with Khan and her's truce riding on the line she needed a flawless execution.

Khan needed to work and she needed this mission to be a success. There were no other options.

* * *

 _ **1647, Io Station, Admiral's Mess**_

April stood outside of the Admiral's temporary quarters trying her hardest to build up enough energy and motivation to step through the door. She had arrived five minutes ago and was still relatively early. She had gone over as may scenarios with the potential conversations that might take place but all the preparation in the world couldn't really prepare her for Alexander Marcus. He always seemed to have a stanch for interjecting comments that turned you around so quick you would get whiplash. April wasn't sure if it was a talent or an incredibly annoying curse he possessed but she always bore the brunt of it.

Finally ringing the bell the door opened for her and April saw that Marcus and the Colonel were already seated at a table. They were talking and what seemed to be a tumbler or drink in each of their hands. April saluted as they stood to greet her.

"Major, you're a little early." Colonel Roman said with a smile. "Alexander and I were just catching up."

"I apologize. I didn't wish to intrude on your personal time."

"Not at all, please sit Sommers." Marcus said as he gestured to the seat on the right of the Colonel and across the table from Marcus. April walked to it as the Colonel held the chair out for her and she settled down. Sitting straight she watched the two men settle. Marcus reached for another glass on the trey in the center as he then took the bottle of what appeared to be whisky. "Care for a drink?"

"I'm still technically on duty."

"One drink won't kill ya Major." the Colonel said in good nature. "Loosen up a bit, it's just a drink and dinner among colleagues. If it makes you feel any better you can call me Pierce."

"She won't." Marcus chuckled. "Major Sommers is a soldier through and through. She won't break rank even if you twisted her arm into doing it. Though I can always order her to drink and lighten up."

"Well by all means Alexander." Pierce said.

"Major." Marcus handed her the tumbler and she took it before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip. It burned and was rather strong but as it slid down her throat it warmed her chest only a little. She wasn't much of a drinker but for some reason her tolerance to alcohol was always pretty high. On furlough at Lunar they would take a trip back to Earth and hit up the bars. It was there it was discovered that April could drink you under the table and clean out the contents of your wallet before midnight even came around the corner. However, she suspected she shouldn't do that with the Admiral and Colonel. If she did she was sure she would be demoted back down to a recruit.

"So Alexander has been telling me all about what he hopes to accomplish here on Io." the Colonel began. "What are your thoughts Major?"

"I have none." April said taking another sip of the alcohol. "I am merely here following orders."

"See Pierce, a soldier through and through."

"You must have some thoughts Major. It would be remiss to think you wouldn't."

"I assume you wish to think about my thoughts of the militarization of Starfleet. When it's a well known fact that Starfleet is an organization based on peaceful exploration and maintaining intergalactic relations with alien species. The Federation for some time has been more militarized, I see no fault in expanding the weaponry we use. We can still have peaceful exploration but that doesn't mean we need to go in with a smaller arsenal to prove we mean peace. There's an old saying you don't bring a knife to a gun fight." She settled her tumbler down on the table and the Colonel nodded.

"So you're the middle ground then."

"I suppose I am. Yes. After living so long in violence, you aim for peace as often as you can. As a species, we must learn to be better than savages but we mustn't forget to protect ourselves. Complacency only breeds ignorance. We cannot be ignorant to think we don't have enemies out there in the universe."

"Too true." Marcus said. "And those enemies have always been the Klingon Empire."

"One of them at least." April agreed. "Though the past few diplomatic missions with Enterprise has proved to sate the Empire from retaliation. Our first contact however with Captain Archer of the NX-01 wasn't ideal but to be fair the Klingon's are a warring nation. There's just no settlement with them. I suppose it's only a matter of time."

At that a young Sargent came into the quarters with a cart and food. Apparently the station chef had pulled out all the stops and soon plates, silverware, and a whole lot of food was settled before them. April looked at the spread with apprehension, it was a grandiose display and it almost disgusted her in a way. She was used to ration packs and the mess food. She wasn't used to finer things in life that came with rank. She wondered the last time either of these two men had been in a physical altercation or even a battle.

"Eat up Major." the Admiral said to her and she took up a serving of mashed potatoes and put them on her plate. Taking a few grilled asparagus and stuffed mushrooms she poked at the plate and ate rather slowly. The Admiral seemed to be enjoying his classic steak in medium rare and the Colonel enjoying a lobster. April rather didn't eat meat when given choice, as it was only good for building necessary muscle sometimes. She had always been graced however with a proper build so eating fruits and vegetables was more her pace.

Her stomach was also in knots so she wasn't sure she could stomach anything else.

April listened casually while the Colonel and Marcus talked, taking into her memory their war stories as well as details about the Colonel's family. Apparently he was a widower and had a son whom was also in Starfleet and served aboard the NCC-Columbia as their Chief Medical Officer. Marcus countered with the pride in his daughter who was a Science Officer with many credits in Engineering. April could see the adoration he had when he spoke about his daughter and how much she meant to him.

"What about you Major? Any family?" the Colonel asked as he looked her way. It brought April out of her thoughts for a moment as she looked up from her plate.

"Yes." she said airily. "My father is apart of Starfleet Security's Intelligence Division and my mother is a Communication Specialist with a degree in Xenolinguistics. Their jobs often crossed paths with one another so that's how they met."

"And had you."

"I was adopted, sir. Orphanage in London." April said and the Colonel raised his brows.

"I-I apologize Major."

"For what? It's not like you knew, nothing to get offended about. Though curious you didn't it is in my official documentation."

"Your file is very long Major. I must admit I didn't really read it thoroughly but skimmed it. What I did read was undoubtedly impressive. You have a bright career ahead of you."

"Careful Pierce, you don't want that to go to her head."

"She doesn't seem like the type. Besides it's true. You don't see many young kids these days with the career in mind."

And so the rest of dinner proceeded mindlessly and April was included occasionally. She was asked her opinion on other matters such as Starfleet Regulations, Training, Research and Development and the whole nine yards. It was a lot to focus on and she had to pick her words carefully as well as smartly. Before they knew it they were having coffee and soon the Colonel stood to leave. Both April and Marcus stood as well as they walked him to the door.

"It was lovely chatting with you Major. I look forward to seeing what you're going to do with your career. I'll be watching it closely." he said as he extended his hand towards her. April took it giving him a firm hand shake and he looked to Marcus. "See you bright and early Alex."

After the Colonel left it was just April and Marcus. The two returned to the table to retrieve their coffee and Marcus stood as he walked up to a few art pieces on the wall and gazed at them. He had his back turned to her but April knew he was probably pondering what he wanted to ask her in private now that the posturing with the Colonel was over.

"So, I hear things have been going well here."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Escobar seems to think that you have a better understanding of direction than even I expected. I'm glad to hear it as well. However," Marcus turned and gave her a very hard glare. "You've been keeping things from me April."

April didn't quite understand what he was getting at but he sighed and set his coffee down on a nearby surface.

"It's come to my attention that you and Harrison have moved in with one another."

April grit her teeth as she too set her coffee down.

"Yes."

"And you thought it prudent not to tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure that the situation was something worthy of reporting. It only happened a few days ago. I didn't want to waste your time with it."

"You know any change in his routine is worthy of reporting. Especially my top agent is sleeping in the same vicinity as him."

"I merely took your suggestions to heart. Other avenues had been exhausted and Harrison is still a man after all. Albeit I was apprehensive but, it seemed to be the only choice." she hated the words that were coming out of her mouth at this very moment. She wasn't sleeping with Khan but it had been an agreement between he and her that if need be she would have to convince him of such. She was remiss to think that the word hadn't gotten back to him about her change in living arrangements. Escobar was in direct contact with him as well. The news probably came from him.

"Ah. So, you did have it in you after all."

"I'm an Agent. Yes, usually above such actions but I do what's necessary. You of all people sir, should know that."

He seemed to relax a little at her responses. He deemed them to be honest and open as she had no reason to lie. She was making him believe he had caught her in a moment of weakness having kept something from him and now confronting her about it.

"So, hes compliant then?"

"It's too soon to say. But, I believe so."

"Don't get too caught up in the moment. He's smarter than you give him credit. He might actually be under the impression he's using you."

"I do have that in mind." she said raising a brow her tone even and emotionless.

"Just be careful. He's more than an ordinary man April. Don't forget what he is and what he can do. That's why we are doing all of this. To make a better tomorrow from people like him."

He genuinely sounded concerned for her so she nodded.

"You may think I'm incapable of separating emotions and just pure physicality. Trust me when I say it's nothing but physical. If there are emotions on his side, I will use them to my benefit."

"Well glad you're on my side then." he chuckled a bit. "It's getting rather late, you should return to him before he becomes overly suspicious. You're dismissed Major."

"Aye sir."

April walked towards the door but Marcus called out to her one last time.

"April." he said and she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "If I ever hear again that you've kept something from me, you're going to wish that you hadn't."

"I understand, sir. It won't happen again."

With that she left quickly, all too eager to get away from that threat. She wasn't usually one to fear someone. She knew that if Marcus ever became truly displeased with her she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to erase her existence and the existence of those she loved.


	8. The Moment of Weakness

_**2200, Io Station, Khan and April's Quarters**_

April made it to her quarters and bolt through the door eager to close it. She knew it was empty due to the fact Khan would be spending most of his time in the lab so it gave her a moment of solitude she needed. That dinner had grated on every nerve and Marcus' threat rang in her mind. She began to pace back and forth in the living area her thoughts running rampant with her. It was becoming incredibly hard to find a peaceful avenue of thought she began to get frustrated. So frustrated she took the nearest thing and hauled it at the wall. It so happened to be a decorative lamp and watched as it shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

Staring at the broken pieces on the floor she walked up to them and knelt down staring at it. The shattered pieces definitely reflected how she felt and she reached out and took a piece with her fingers. Sighing she dropped it before falling back on her rear and sitting there. She didn't know how long she sat there as it must have been a while. Her ears registered the sound of the door sliding open and a person walking in. They came near, before crouching down next to her. A hand reached out and wiped a strand of her long hair that had fallen from it's ponytail out of her face and behind her ear. She followed that hand, up an arm and to a face.

Khan was knelt there looking at her with a calculating gaze as if to assess if she was well. She looked down at the floor between them.

"Something happened." he stated and she nodded.

"A lot of things actually." she said her voice raspy.

"What did Marcus say?"

"What didn't he say? He all but threatened me."

"And you're surprised?" Khan countered as he settled back to sit down next to her.

"He found out I moved in with you. He assumes we share a physical relationship. I led him to believe it was true. However he told me to be wary, and careful of you. That I shouldn't become complacent in my interaction with you. That if I did, or kept anything from him further he wouldn't hesitate to make me regret it. I know that it would extend beyond me to my mother and father as well. The people I care about most in this world."

There was silence between them for a moment before Khan spoke next.

"You shouldn't be complacent around me. He isn't wrong in that light as much as it pains me to admit. We will need to be smarter in order to avoid that outcome."

"Why would you care what happens to me?"

"You, I particularly could care less. Your family however...I know what it's like to have the one's you care about most in this world suffer because of you. Even I'm not that cruel to wish that on anyone else."

" _I_ need to be smarter. There is no we." she glared at him. "Ever since I came here I've been questioning everything. I've lied for you to my superior officers. I've helped you. I have become complacent. I've become...emotional to your cause. I can't have that."

"So we go back to what it once was? Battling it out being at each other's throats?" he mused. "That will end poorly for you."

"Maybe I should leave. I'll be demoted but at least my family will be safe."

"And have Marcus well on his way to getting what he wants? His war. My people hanging in the balance."

"Don't try and guilt me." she sighed.

"I am not. If it's guilt you feel that is entirely on you."

"For the first time in my life I don't know what to do Khan. One wrong move, and he could kill me. Erase me. When I'm gone, there's nothing stopping him from hurting my mum and dad." she bit at her bottom lip and dropped her head onto her knees as she folded her arms around herself. She shut her eyes tight biting back any emotions that threatened to surface. If she cried now Khan would deem her weak. She couldn't have that.

"Here I thought you were stronger than this." he said airily and she sat up a bit to turn her head to look at him. He had lent back on his hands and was staring up at the ceiling a bit. He had a wry look on his face, his jaw set rather annoyed. She knew he wasn't enjoying comforting her but he was. She wondered why he was? What was his intention in doing so. Surely it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. She was so sure he really didn't have one other than for his people.

"Everyone has a weakness. I'm no exception. I'm only human after all." she said quietly.

"Yes, only human. So, change my opinion I have that all humans are nothing but insignificant specs unworthy to be in existence. For a human, April you are not as unintelligent as the rest. You have a conviction and attention to detail and duty that is lost on the rest of your race. Be smarter than Marcus, don't let him beat you down. Don't let him back you into a corner like a dog with it's tail between it's legs." Khan's blue gaze then dropped to her. All that steel and anger in it, that fire that he had when she first met him blazed and burned bright. "I have seen a savage nature to you. I am interested in seeing more."

His fingers reached out and took up a piece of the broken lamp and held it up to the light. The porcelain gleamed and April looked at it. It shouldn't be her emotions that was cracked and on the floor, it should be Marcus in all these tiny bits and pieces. He threatened her. She was going to threaten him back. Looking back at Khan her jaw set and he watched her hazel eyes go from pools of soft emotion to hardened steel. He smirked then as he dropped the piece of the lamp and it landed back on the floor. The anger she had felt earlier was back and it flared brightly in her.

"I'm going to rip him apart. Make him wish he had never threatened me and mine. I'm going to make sure he never threatens anyone's loved one's again."

"Good to hear." he said as he stood up and brushed his pants off. He then extended his hand to her and she looked at it. His fingers were long and strong. His hand was so large in comparison to hers. She reached out, touching it as her fingers glided along his palm. Those nimble fingers closed around her hand and he helped her to her feet. He didn't quite let go of her hand right away as he held it between them. "I never want to see you become weak over that sniveling rat ever again. You are better than that April."

He dropped her hand it it fell to her side as she gazed at him.

"I just realized you called me by my first name." she said casually her brow furrowing a bit.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. It's just different."

"I think by now you and I have come to an understanding. We are stuck here together. I once saw it as a nuisance but I can see the advantages."

"We need a plan of action."

"Are you so sure you want to betray however everything you've worked so hard for? Your rank, your position as an Agent, all the things that make you a human being?"

It was true. She would be betraying Starfleet in helping him out. And that meant genuinely helping him out. There would be no wall between he and her now. It would be for his cause for helping him in it would ensure her safety. It was risky, and it bordered on crazy but she wasn't so sure anymore she had enough marbles left in her head anyways. If she remained the good soldier she would let Marcus have everything he ever wanted. Power, war, and hurting more than just her and her family. Khan's family. Thousands of others families whether they be Klingon or Human. It went far beyond just the two of them and their problems.

"If this is what it means to be human, then I'd gladly throw it all away."

His smirk was so vicious then. So formidable. What's more it was a smirk of victory.

"Shall we begin then?" he said and she nodded.

* * *

The two of them had settled on the couch and talked more. Well into the wee hours of the morning. When April looked at the clock across the room it read 0437. They had talked on many things. One being their supposed physical relationship. It was a tad embarrassing but April relayed the entirety of that conversation. When she did it earned her another laugh from him and he looked at her rather amused. He then went on to say that if he needed to act the fool around her to show Marcus just how their _physical_ relationship affected him then he would do it. It was a small price to pay to make Marcus walk away from this visit satisfied.

They agreed in Marcus' presence they would act the lovesick fools.

They agreed that they would continue to work on these projects once they were cleared for mass production.

April agreed to help him locate his people.

All but satisfied April stood up and he did as well.

"In a few short hours we have some serious work to do."

"Perhaps for you. Pretending to be your lover isn't what I would call serious work."

"Okay, guess we are going back to insulting one another now." she scoffed as she turned to leave back to her room.

"The only thing insulting is the notion that we would ever be lovers." his comment stopped April in her tracks as she turned back to glare at him. Folding her arms across her chest she fixed him with the most shit-eating glare.

"And you're just so handsome and perfect, that the notion of you being my lover and I being utterly infatuated with you, is completely within the realm of possibility for me? Sorry to say you just don't exactly tickle my fancy quite like that Khan." she retorted.

He walked closer to her, his steps deliberate. She watched him as he seemed to leer down at her and when he came close she looked up at him. He examined her face with his eyes before bringing his hand up and tucking that stray hair behind her ear again. His fingers brushed down her cheek and jaw before he cupped her chin and made her look directly at him.

"Your heart beat says otherwise." he said softly his voice like honey. His finger then came up to brush her bottom lip and she let out a ragged breath she didn't know she had been holding. His touch was sending jolts of electricity through her veins and his stare was locking her in place. "You should start getting used to my touch. Less of a surprise when we need to make a display of our affection for one another. After all a man between your legs wouldn't stay his hand from touching you even if others were present."

This snapped her back to reality as she reached up and grabbed his hand and taking his thumb she twisted it back. Her strength in that moment caught him off guard as she then with a powerful twist turned him around and forced his arm against his back. She pushed him away and he turned to her only to have her advancing on him. Grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt she balled it up and her face set in a snarl.

"If you wanted to get me used to your so called touch just say so. No need to manipulate me into it. _Asshole_." with that she released his shirt and turned stomping back to her room.

He stood there righting his shirt with a triumphant smirk on his face. Who said he couldn't have a little fun at her expense. After all it was so easy.

* * *

 ** _2260.8.28 0720, Io Station, Primary Engineering Lab_**

It was time for the meeting with Marcus and the Colonel. April had compiled as much data as possible after her little encounter with Khan. It was all she could really do to keep her mind off of him. They hadn't slept but it was of little consequence. She had gotten back to a normal sleep schedule so one nights missed sleep wasn't a huge deal. What had been was she couldn't seem to get the sensation of his fingers off her skin. The way the pads of his fingers brushed against her cheek or how it felt to have his thumb stroke her bottom lip. How it all made her feel. No man had touched her like that in a long time. April's mind shouted at her that it was not logical for her to give into such a moment but her body...that was another matter. She was only human after all.

When they entered the Lab, Marcus and the Colonel were already there talking with Commander Escobar. There were MACO's present as well and it seemed that the moment they entered together side by side all talking ceased. April made eye contact with Marcus and she saw the smirk she so hated. That little smirk of knowing.

Khan proceeded to demonstrate the weapons he had calibrated using some targets around the lab. He explained them in great detail, sparing no expense even though she was sure he knew that no one could keep up with his engineering jargon. The next item on the list was a blaster rifle that had triple the megajoule of power than a conventional one. Enough to blast a hole through Klingon shielding. She really wasn't paying much attention to what they where saying until Colonel Roman turned to her and asked her a question.

"Major, you're targeting skills are some of the most proficient in the fleet. Why don't you demonstrate to us the full tactical use of this weapon?" he said and she brought herself out of her revere to look at him and then to Marcus then inevitably to Khan. He had a bemused look on his face as she nodded and walked up to Khan and took the rifle from his outstretched hands.

Observing, it seemed to be standard looking. The butt was a little thicker to brace impact on the shoulder and the spine was a little longer making it overall longer. It reminded her of Andorian phaser rifles. Squaring herself up she raised it, pulling back the safety and began firing at the little orbs that floated in the air. These were used for standard tactical practice as she was used to them on Lunar. What surprised her was the output of energy as it knocked her shoulder back and decimated one of the orbs effectively going through the shielding. The next one she shot missed and she stood straight looking at the rifle before finding a dial. Taking her luck she dialed it back a few notches and squared up again before shooting. This time around the recoil wasn't as strong and her aiming was a lot more precise. This allowed her to take down five targets in only a manner of seconds. Once done she clicked the safety back on and turned handing it back to Khan.

"And it's very user friendly." Khan said as he looked to Marcus. "With minimal instruction Major Sommers was able to compensate for her needs."

"What's the maximum output?" Marcus asked and Khan rose a brow before he took the safety off himself, flipped the dial all the way down and fired at an unused work bench. The force was something else as it effectively blew straight through it, and into the wall. The room shook a bit and when the debris settled there was a scorch mark in the wall and the after burn of the blaster rifle.

"Great." Escobar sighed as he looked at the damage. He shook his head as he took up his PADD to make a note to get it repaired.

"Excellent!" Marcus praised. "I've liked what I've seen so far. Seems you two have been busy after all. I want these in production as quickly as possible. Wouldn't you agree Colonel?"

"They're impressive. I agree, I think we need a few hundred of these on every ship."

"Then it's settled." Marcus said as he looked to April. "Have the order written up for me by tomorrow. I'll be back home on Earth, I have a few meetings I need to attend."

"I'll have the report ready and on your desk by 1300 tomorrow." April said.

"Well we have a lot to do. It was nice catching up Major." Marcus said.

"Yes, it was very nice to finally meet your acquaintance Major Sommers." The colonel said. "Like I said, I'm looking forward to seeing what you will be doing with that career of yours. Your future is very bright."

"With all due respect I just sign the paperwork. It's Commander Harrison that deserves the congratulations." she drawled.

"Even so. Well done."

"Sir." she nodded.

She watched the party exit and she looked to Khan who had settled the rifle on a usable work bench. He lent against it, arms folded and looked at her.

"Well, I suppose we have another month or so before he's back."

"Until then, let's make sure we aren't caught off guard again."

"No indeed." he said. "Perhaps we can give him a display of our unyielding affection for one another."

"Let it go!" she groaned as she too stomped out of the lab. She had been waiting for the remark that would untimely make her feel uncomfortable. He just had found another thing to get under her skin and he was using it to its fullest.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to make an authors note. I read my two new reviews and they're awesome. Thanks for the encouraging words and enthusiasm. I have some twists and surprises in store for you guys so keep reading and make sure you shmash that follow button and shmash that fav button to keep updated. Also shmash those fingers into those keys and maybe leave me a review?


	9. Agent 28

_**Stardate 2260.9.4 Io Station, Khan and April's Quarters**_

April awoke with a jolt around 0400 as she sat up in bed and pulled the phaser pistol out from under her pillow. Realizing there was no noise coming from her room in particular she threw the blanket off and got out of bed. Rushing towards the door she disengaged the security protocol and flit through it and down the hallway. Coming to the living area she heard scuffling and flipping on the light she saw Khan had a familiar blond haired man firmly up against the wall his hand to his throat.

"Commander! Stop!" she yelled as she rushed forward and tried to pry his hands off. She then looked at Khan's face. "Stop it, please. He's a friend."

With that Khan's fingers released as he let go of Corporal Mackenzie and he fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap. He began to cough, holding his neck and rubbing it. April knelt down settling the pistol beside her as she rubbed Brian's back and checked his throat.

"Corporal are you alright?" April asked and he nodded as he looked up at her and gave her a little grin.

"I mean not quite the welcoming party I was expecting." he said his throat hoarse. "I've had worse."

April helped him stand to his feet and Brian straightened out his uniform.

"It is quite early in the morning. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Eight transfers from Lunar. I was one of them. I thought you got my transmission."

"No I haven't received anything since I've been here actually. Eight Tactical officers though? Why?"

"Beats me, I just follow orders. I asked Commander Escobar where your quarters was. I wanted to see ya."

"Corporal-"

"It's actually Sargent now." he grinned.

"As much as my heart is bleeding at your reunion, _Major_ , but perhaps you can take this elsewhere." Khan interjected quickly. April looked over at him noticing now he was in nothing more than sleeping pants, his pale skin and chest presented for anyone to see. His hair was messy as well and fell forward. It took her a moment to nod in response as she grabbed Brian's arm.

"I apologize Commander, we will get out of the way."

"See that you do." he hissed as he glared at Brian before retreating back into his room.

"He isn't a real nice fellow is he?"

"You are trespassing rather early in the morning, you're lucky he didn't kill you or I didn't shoot you." scooping up her phaser she then steered Brian towards her room. Once inside and the door closed she settled said pistol down on the dresser next to the door and looked to Brian. Nothing seemed to have changed about him. He still was tall, broad shouldered and wide eyed. He always seemed to be so excited about everything and still kind as ever.

"I didn't realize you were sharing a quarters with a commanding officer." Brian stated casually as he turned to her. He took a pace back and sat down on the end of her bed and she stood there and folded her arms.

"I was having trouble sleeping."

"Missed me that much?" he grinned but then let out a small cough and rubbed his throat again. "That guy has some grip on him."

"You have no idea." April sighed as she walked over and sat next to him. "I just don't know why eight Agents from Lunar are here. It's so odd. Who ordered this?"

"Admiral Marcus. It's actually three Agents and the rest are MACO's. It's me, Ramirez and Sloan."

"I thought Ramirez was stationed on Andoria?"

"Was. She was called back. All of us got some pretty promotions after you left too. Almost like when you left there was room in the ranks and you weren't going to be returning back to base anytime soon."

That notion terrified her a bit. The Admiral did threaten her and with the appearance of Section Agents it bid the question of how relevant she would stay. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together however. Marcus sent Section Agents to step in, in case she was unable to complete her mission. That if she became compromised that there was a security measure in place. She just never would have guessed that security measure would be Brian Mackenzie.

"So Sargent now huh?" she asked trying to lighten the conversation and her train of thought.

"Yeah, not far off from you now. Making my way up." he said proudly.

"You got a while to go before you make it to my rank Sargent."

"Still feels damn good hearing you say my new rank though." he nudged her a bit and it got April to crack the smallest of smiles.

Regardless of why he was here she had to admit she did miss him. He had been her bunk mate for a year, her training partner for longer than that and overall she would guess her only friend.2 -

"So back to you living with Commander Harrison?" Brian's brow raised a bit and April rolled her eyes. "You two fuckin?"

April almost blanched but she made a face contemplating her answer. She could tell him the whole reason why she was here, but then potentially Brian could let slip to others that she and Khan were in fact, not intimate. It pained her, and made her stomach turn in knots but she merely nodded.

"Wow." Brian said surprised.

"It wasn't intentional. Believe me."

"But you guys have separate rooms?"

"It's convenient. I don't always sleep in here you know." another lie but a necessary one. "He so happened to get back from the lab later than I did. I didn't want to bother him. As you can see, he's rather hostile sometimes."

"Then why you with him?"

"Why does it matter?" she retorted and he stood as he looked around her room again and then to her.

"Just concerned for my partner is all. When you left I didn't hear from you and I got worried. I asked Morrow to inquire about you but all she told me was that you were gone and that was that. I tried sending you encrypted transmissions but also I guess those didn't go through. So when they were picking people to come here I actually volunteered. Marcus asked me why, I told him simply I wanted to look out for a fellow Agent. Then he promoted me."

"Just seems strange. Everything has been going well here. No trouble."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I don't even know why I'm really here just like I said following orders." that statement she knew was far from the truth. You don't just go somewhere without knowing exactly what you're getting into. The timing of Brian's transfer was far too convenient. Far too transparent. His eyes told her everything as he looked at her.

"And you couldn't wait to come see me?" she chuckled and he shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah well, missed my bud."

"We aren't buds."

"You're like my best friend forever." he said making his voice more high pitched. April gave him a rather unbelieving look and shook her head before she stood up.

"Let me walk you to _your_ quarters Sargent. You've overstayed your welcome."

* * *

 _ **1324, Primary Engineering Lab**_

Later in the day once April had successfully ditched Brian at his quarters she proceeded to engineering lab and walked in to see it was blissfully empty save for Khan. He had his back to her as he usually did when she arrived. However, today he did not turn to greet her as he usually did as of late. She walked down the isles of machinery and up to him as she stood next to him to see what he was working on.

"So, finally cared to join me." he said rather poignant.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your little rendezvous with your old colleague."

"I'm sorry he burst into our quarters like that. He didn't mean anything by it other than to surprise me. He didn't know."

"Well now he does. I have been informed that Marcus sent over eight officers from Lunar to up the security while we start with manufacturing. Convenient isn't it after he learned of our so called tryst."

"You're blaming me." her eyes narrowed at him and he settled down the tool he was working with to turn and glare back. He lent forward as he got dangerously close to her face. She could see every feature on his face up close and personal and it made her heart start to beat a little faster. She wasn't going to back down however.

"Perhaps your little puppy dog with the blond hair was sent to watch us and report back any unusual discrepancies in our story. You came here to watch me, and now you're the one being watched. I guess Marcus' trust is waning with you."

"What would you have me do?"

"Get rid of him."

"I suppose you want me to get rid of Ramirez and Sloan too?"

"I have no idea who they are, but I am assuming they will be just as obnoxious as that imbecile from this morning."

"He has a name." she hissed and he smirked at her.

"Oh, does April have feelings for this boy? I suppose weaklings tickle your fancy then after all."

"He's as worthless to me as you are. What you want me to kill them? Dump their bodies down the trash chute? That'll go over real well and then Marcus will send a whole cavalry to come deal with you. Me? I'll be down that trash chute with them not soon after."

"You're so incredibly daft sometimes." he sighed as he took a step back and looked at her with a regarding if yet disappointed look. "I implied nothing of the sort. If you give them nothing to relay then they will simply leave."

"You want us to act together all the time?" her eyes widened and he quirked a brow.

"Outside our room, we could be a little more... _affectionate_." the words almost came out in disgust but he held it back as his eyes flit over her shoulder for a moment then back to her. "And here's our chance. Don't look, just keep looking at me darling."

April's brow furrowed as he reached out and touched her cheek with his hand, much like he had done before. The touch sent a shrill down her spine as he bent down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. He lingered for a moment and pulled back as he took her in gently by the waist. April's hands came up and they fell to his chest as she swallowed hard. Khan held an amusing glint in his blue eyes as he stared at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered and he chuckled a bit.

"Giving your lap dog a show." he said back as he turned them and pressed her up against the table allowing her to see out the windows to the hall. She saw Brian talking to Commander Escobar. It wasn't a coincidence they were there but not entering the lab. She grabbed onto Khan's bicep a bit and her eyes looked back to him.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he mused.

"Very." she bit back.

He smirked as his hand fell from her waist and he went back to work but stayed very close to her. April swallowed hard again as Brian looked into the room at them. He didn't wear his usual smile but looked back to Escobar and nodded before he entered the lab. Brian looked around a bit and then put on that usual beaming grin as he strode towards them.

"There you are." he said coming to a stop a few feet away. "Had to have Escobar show me here. Told me this is where you work and I wanted to see it for myself."

"Well here it is." she said emotionless. April was trying so hard not to give anything away so she had to revert back to her usual way which was any and all emotion was thrown out the window and buried six feet under. It wouldn't have been so hard if Khan wasn't still incredibly close to her or moments before had held her against him.

"Commander Harrison?" Brain asked and April looked to him as he looked up for a moment from his work and his eyes glanced to her. April's silent plea was for him to be nice to Brian. At least be cordial and civil. Khan turned and looked at Brian with indifference as if he were an annoying fly in his ointment.

"Sargent Mackenzie." he drawled.

"I want to apologize for this morning. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I wouldn't quite call it being startled." he said. Brian was incredibly short compared to Khan even his shoulders weren't quite as broad. "More of a nuisance really."

"All in all I still would like to apologize. I thought it was _just_ the Major's quarters."

"Well it is _our_ quarters. I would appreciate it in the future if you announced your arrival or at the very least been invited before you step foot into it again. I am very busy so if you'll excuse me." Khan then looked to April as he then changed demeanor. His look became softer. "I'll see you later for dinner dear."

"Y-yes." April nodded quickly.

Khan gave Brian one last scathing look before gathering up his own PADD and effectively striding across the room and out. Once again this left Brian and April alone and he rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at April.

"Wow. He's a jerk."

"Take care what you say Sargent, he's still your superior."

"And yours as well." he sighed.

"If you're worried, don't be." she said and he nodded though looked unsure.

"I've known you for three years April, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

April had to snort at that as she folded her arms and stared him down.

"Count on your hand how many times I've been hurt by anything. I don't need your concern Sargent."

"Noted. Look let's have lunch or something I'm hungry and I just want to catch up more with you." he looked so hopeful. April was never the one to confide in anyone but Brian had always had this way of being there for her even when she couldn't say it. She didn't trust him but he could be relied on. She never imagined that it would come to this. Opposing each other even though they were technically still on the same side.

"I have things I need to do today. I have a lot of projects to oversee and paperwork."

"Ramirez and Sloan would be ecstatic to see you too. Come on."

"No. Another time maybe if I can spare it. Look, I gotta go." April said as she too gathered up her PADD and she walked out brushing by him. Brian then turned and grabbed her upper arm and she turned and looked down at his hand which was unwelcome on her being. "Take your hand off me Sargent."

"Look, I can't lie to you. And I want to talk to you about it. Just hear me out."

"What." she bit and he clenched his jaw.

"Marcus asked me to watch you."

"I'm aware. I'm not stupid."

"Then don't be stupid. Whatever it is you think you're doing with Harrison you need to tread lightly. I was given orders so you can't expect me to not abide by them. For your sake, April, please abide by yours as well."

"You don't know anything about what's going on." she said as she ripped her arm away and took a step back.

"I know more than I would like." his eyes became cold in that moment as he stared at her. The usual carefree boy was gone and replaced with the Section 31 Agent that he was. Just like she was Agent 27 he was right there with her as Agent 28. Always a step behind her. April couldn't forget that. He was all fun and games until he needed to be serious and serious he was in this moment. "Please just do as I ask."

"Or what?" she challenged and his eyes softened just slightly.

"You know what." he said and she all but wanted to lunge out and take him down to the floor and beat him out of existence. Her wild and savage nature as Khan would call it was rearing it's ugly head. She was like a dog with it's tail between her legs and right now she was being surrounded by more members of the pack. Brian, Ramirez, Sloan and the MACO's. Not to mention Escobar and quite possibly Lorrain as well.

"April, right now you are not acting like the person I know. Just from seeing you for the first time in months I can see somethings changed. I'm scared for you."

"Be scared for the position you're in. The minute you fail, Marcus will have your head too. If you go reporting to him then all you're doing is adding fuel to this fire and trust me you don't want to be caught in the crossfire. You were my partner, so if you have any honor in that please...back off. Let me do my job without interference. I have everything under control. I _don't_ fail, it's not in my nature. And you will be reminded Sargent if you get in my way what my nature is really like."

With that April turned and marched out of the lab. Avoiding Brian was going to be much harder than she thought. So it was true, he was sent there to watch her.  
At least he had the decency to tell her. Perhaps he didn't agree with his orders but she knew he would follow them to the letter. She had trained him and with him enough to know that he was by the book. He was a good infiltrator and now this whole ordeal was just infinitely more complicated.

So complicated that she didn't see any viable options out of it. So she ran to the only person she knew who would shield her. She didn't know when Khan had become this source of safety but he seemed to be the only one on her side right at this moment.

* * *

A/N: Holy jeebus. First curveball has been thrown. I don't know I just thought about it and I was like "yeah, Sargent Mackenzie would be the perfect first wrench in all of this" I just hope I wrote it out okay. I sat on half of it written for a while and I'm hoping that all of this flows well? I'm unsure...I can always rewrite it but I needed to get this part out. Make sure you shmash that fav button and you shmash that follow button. Also smash those keys and leave me a review if possible!


	10. The Plot Thickens

_**2260.9.4 1340, Io Station, Khan and April's Quarters** _

April all but ran into her quarters from the primary lab after the confrontation with Sargent Mackenzie. She locked the door engaging the security protocols and put her back up against it. Here in this room she felt safe and she knew no eyes and ears would be able to pry. She looked about and saw Khan was not there but his door was indeed closed. Walking to it she stood in front of it before pressing the bell and it was only moments later that it opened. He stood there in loose sweat pants and a black tee shirt. He normally wore long sleeves and hid his arms but the black tee definitely made his biceps much more defined. Khan looked down at her as he studied her for a moment before his brow creased a bit in the middle.

"Something is the matter." he stated and she nodded.

He stepped to the side and gestured with his arm to allow her entry. Slowly she stepped in. She had only ever been in his room once and that was when she had been angry. This time around she was much calmer and able to take in the furniture, bed and now his desk which was in the corner. He had set everything up nice and functional and still had plenty of room to spare. It seems he had been on the computer and drawing up some ideas as his desk had a cup of hot tea next to it and a few PADD's.

"Sit." he said gesturing to the end of the bed. April did as she sat and then looked to him as he sat next to her. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"Mackenzie, he all but admitted that Marcus sent him to watch us. To step in if I fail."

"I see." he said as he watched the worry etch across her facial expression. "Well, I prefer the appeal of a woman over a man's but Sargent Mackenzie really isn't my type."

The quip all but made the corners of her lips upturn but she turned her gaze back to him and gave him a disbelieving look. He always had this habit of interjecting comments in serious conversation that where not only laden with sarcasm but poked fun at the current situation.

"This is serious."

"And I'm being completely serious." he added. "I do prefer you over him."

"Well this isn't about your preference."

"Well Mackenzie can neither strong arm me or seduce me so I do rather think it is about one's preference. However, it is rather annoying that we now have three other agents breathing down our necks. You seem rather distraught about it."

"It's just going to make things harder. He's convinced my priorities aren't my own. That if I don't follow my orders..."

"You aren't. No one can make you do anything April. What is so incredibly cumbersome is your fear. You fear these mongrels. I can't keep building you back up to have you tear yourself back down again."

"These aren't just any Agents, Khan." April sighed as she stood up and began to pace. "I lived with them, trained with them and they are just as formidable. Perhaps not in your eyes but in mine they are. Section 31 isn't something to be dismissive of. It has been around since the inception of Starfleet. It controls many aspects of its function. Since Marcus has been at the head of it, we are more than just soldiers. We do what is necessary by any means. I don't know how much Brian knows but he knows enough. One wrong step, and any plans you have made are gone. Brian's good...ruthless if wants to be. Ramirez is an excellent undercover Agent she's been on Andoria for the past year. Sloan is extremely sadistic. He enjoys torture. The combination of all three and you honestly think we can play this one through to the end?"

"And what are you good at April?" he asked as he stood and reached out taking her upper arms to stop her pacing. He made her face him. "What makes you better than them?"

"I don't know."

"Come now, you know exactly what makes you superior." he let his hands fall as he stared into her hazel eyes. "Your intellect, your strength, your will power. All supersedes their specialties. You forget that I could have rejected you. Sent you back to Marcus, but I chose you. You see the world for what it is not what it can be. I can't have you second guessing yourself every time you're met with more opposition. Where is that woman I met that fears nothing? That didn't fear me."

"Her family got threatened and suddenly fear became her every day." she whispered.

"Then take that fear and turn it into power." Khan smirked a bit. "How do you think I ruled for so long? It wasn't just charisma and luck. It was turning fear against others. If I saw something I took it, and if someone got in my way I would remove them. It comes down to this April, is it going to be you or them?"

He was right. Absolutely and infuriatingly right. She had little choices but now she did have choices when he worded it the way he did. She could fall victim to the onslaught of trouble heading her way or she could concoct a plan. She had been in stickier situations before but she had been alone on those endeavors. Looking up at the man before her as he studied her face with those blue eyes that pierced one's soul she knew that he had her back as much as she now had his. He needed her. He wouldn't say it aloud but he did need her.

"I would be lying if I didn't voice that I am apprehensive. I just never would have thought I would go against Section 31 like this. Go against Marcus."

"If you don't then who? If not you then he will always beat down someone else into submission by any nefarious means. Why do you keep holding yourself back from your true potential? So you can match even with the others or so no one notices you? I have seen something in you that no one has. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's there. Deep inside of you that you have spent years trying to maintain. Burning and seething to be set free."

He began to circle her then as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to her ear.

"When will you realize that the freedom I am offering will quench your fears. The power I will hold will protect you and your family."

"What specifically do you want from me that you keep helping me like this?" she breathed.

He came back around her again and bared down on her.

"You have access codes do you not to the entire security network of this station?"

"Y-yes. Why do you need these though however?"

"I need you to get into that system so I can find out where Marcus put my crew."

This was the real reason he kept her around. She had access to private information and no one would look twice if she was looking into it. Save for now that she had three other Section Agents watching her every move.

"If I try to access anything other than for what I was sent here to do, that would pose as a huge risk that we cannot afford right now."

"Then what do you suggest?" he folded his arms and April looked around in thought for a moment. She glanced at Khan's computer set up and then her brow creased together a bit as she made a contemplative face.

"I've done it once before. It won't be easy." she sighed looking back to him. "I'm gonna need to merit an invite back to Starfleet Headquarters on Earth."

"Elaborate."

"Well the only person we know for sure who knows where your people are is Marcus. His personal computer would be able to access those files. I wouldn't have enough time to actually go through those files but, I could plant a one way transmitter. With a small amount of transmission output anytime he sends out one or accesses anything it will look relatively normal. Would be rather hard to detect unless you were looking for it. But, I could make it so it reroutes back here to Io. A simple PADD would do the trick. It's remote, and it would be hard to triangulate which one it is. You'd legitimately have to gather each and every data PADD on this station and run a full diagnostic on it in order to be sure what one its going to."

"You are positive you can do this?"

"I did it on Romulus a few months back. I posed as a member of the Romulan council and planted a one way transmitter in their computer system. I've also done something similar to a Klingon Bird of Prey so I could access information once I was in the neutral zone. Safest way of gathering information without being physically present. I'm not sure if it'll work at Starfleet. They have an entire Security Directorate that monitors things like this. My father being one of those in said Security Directorate."

"Perhaps you can have your father invite you home."

"Neither of their birthdays are close, no holidays, no one is ill...I don't see why he would invite me home. Though, I could ask a favor of my father. That would mean telling him the truth of what I've been doing these past three years."

"So he doesn't know. Interesting."

"Of course he doesn't!" April said incredulously. "That would put them in danger."

"Well they already are in danger." he said logically.

"I just wish there was some other way." April said as she began to pace again. Khan watched her as she chewed a bit on her thumbnail and walked back and forth. He saw just how agitated she was but her ideas were good. It was a matter of getting her back on Earth to plant this little bug in Marcus' office. She then stopped suddenly and looked at him. "A disciplinary hearing."

"That could work." he agreed. "But on whom? Surely not yourself."

"No, but I could be involved." she then smirked a bit. "Sargent Mackenzie that is. A little misconduct bad enough to merit a _very_ important Court Marshall. Insubordination wouldn't do it. But, attempted murder on a superior officer? If we can manage to expose him and set him up in front of Escobar then Section 31 couldn't do much. It would go straight to Starfleet. Marcus doesn't control everyone and everything. I'd get Mackenzie out of my way and then I would get my invite to Earth. Starfleet Protocol mandates that a man cannot be imprisoned without first standing trial. I think I can use that to my advantage."

"So which superior officer shall it be? Your or me?" he said looking rather pleased with the turn in conversation.

"He wouldn't dare try me. But you, he doesn't like you." April all but grinned. "He'd take a run at you if given the chance. After all, he knows something at least to the extent that you're dangerous. I'm sure Marcus gave him a kill order. I'll need to think of something though to get him so riled up he would actually attempt it."

"Leave that to me." Khan said. "For now let's take comfort in the fact that you're finally acting like what you proclaim to be."

"Which is?"

"That you are actually smart and have little reason to truly fear. I must admit, this little plan of yours is complicated but I can see it working. We will just have to play the long game I suppose."

"With limited options I suppose there's no other way." she agreed.

"You should sleep." he said finally and she nodded.

"Thank you."

"For?" he raised a brow and she shrugged a bit.

"Letting me talk to you about my fears. I know you probably would rather not hear it. I know you're probably very annoyed with me by now but, if you were not here and I had to do this alone I probably would have just tried to blow everything up by now and run away." she laughed a little bit though, more to herself than anything. "Or submit to the reality that I will never be free. I don't want this life anymore. I want my family to be safe and if that means I have to give this up then I'll do it. And you're right, I shouldn't be afraid."

"The hardest part of falling is learning to get back up again." Khan said casually. "Goodnight April."

"Khan." she nodded and turned walking out the door. Once it closed he sighed deeply and looked back at his desk area. He walked over to it and sat down staring at the work he had been doing before April had walked in with the problems the both of them faced. Reaching out his fingers touched the keys of the keypad and he began to type. He was able to hack the system beforehand about information regarding her but perhaps he could do a little more snooping again. He'd have to be careful but there was something intriguing him.

He was only able to access Doctor Wrights files on April. It was on base and he didn't have to try any larger systems with larger security protocols. After pulling up her file his brow creased as he read. He sat back in his chair and mulled over some thoughts. The situation was indeed complicated and getting much more so by the day. He wondered if April would serve her uses. He would be thoughtless to admit that he had grown rather fond of her. Underneath all the teasing and the peacocking he was thankful for her. Thankful for her patience and resourcefulness. If anything she had been right since their first meeting.

She was just as much a prisoner as he and she was willing to fight.

* * *

The next day as Khan and April were in the lab they were of course visited by Sargent Mackenzie once more. This time he came to see if April wanted to have lunch again. He started off with a rather heartfelt apology and hoped she could spare time away from her busy schedule to mingle with some old friends. April who was about to decline, was interrupted by Khan.

"She'd love to." he said and April gave him a very confused look but none the less she looked back at Brian and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." she said and he grinned.

"Great. Sloan and Ramirez have been asking about you."

So currently she was sitting in the mess with her old mates from Lunar. To be honest, it was nice seeing some people you had trusted and once considered a family of sorts. April remembered training with Catherine Ramirez and having her first mission with her on a system in Orion territory. Needless to say it was difficult and the two of them had been away from station for approximately four months. The two women weren't friends but they built a trust with one another having posed as a slave and a merchant in the trade. Ramirez had shown a very adept ability to blend and act the part. She could read species, humans and organisms and assimilate herself very well. It was why she had been stationed on Andoria for so long. Usually Andorian's were extremely distrusting but Ramirez had this way of breaking through that. She had been crucial in gathering data on their ships, weapons and trade supply routes. All beneficial to Starfleet in many ways.

As for Arim Sloan he was a quiet fellow. Dark hair and pale skin along with brown eyes that almost seemed black. He smiled sometimes if there was a particular thing that peaked his humor but otherwise he was quiet. Everyone on Lunar knew that he had been trapped in Klingon space for nearly a year before he was extracted. During that time he had been tortured by Klingons as well as learning some of their torture techniques. He brought that back with him and ever since it has been a tool in Section 31 ops. If information needed to be taken bluntly, Sloan knew how to do it effectively and his results were of a high yield.

As for Brian Mackenzie everyone knew him as an agreeable person. The All American boy with charming looks and a charming personality. However, April had seen a rather nasty side of him once and it was something she would never forget. It was on Furlough in San Fransisco two and a half years ago. They were still new to Section 31 and everyone had been eager to get back planet side. They had hit up a bar and everyone was having a rather good time. That is until someone started to get a little too fresh with April. Now, April wasn't the kind of woman who let people man handle her but when you're a particularly strong Antaran it wasn't an easy feat to get away cleanly. At the time Brain drank a lot and being someone who was susceptible to alcohol he got rather angry. His jealousy over April wasn't something unknown to her as he had particularly become protective of her in general.

That Antaran ended up on the ground, broken wrist, collar bone, compound fracture on two of his fingers and a rather beaten face. It happened rather quick too and April just stood there staring at the scene while several of her fellow officers tried to restrain him.

This little bit of memory surfaced as she sat and she looked to Brian who had started animatedly talk to Ramirez and try to engage her in one of his jokes. His good nature was one thing she could use but that anger and jealousy she could use more. She hated to do it...hated to exploit him like she was planning on doing but it was her mother and father right now that she needed to protect.

Brian has saved her on a few missions too, protected her with his life. She owed him a little of her mercy but again, this difficult situation didn't seem to have an end. Marcus wasn't giving her much of a choice. To be honest neither was Khan.

"You okay over there in La La Land?" Ramirez asked as she waved her hand in front of April's face. April blinked a few times before looking to the woman across from her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot of projects to think about."

"Yeah I've seen some of those projects." she said as she looked at April calculatingly. "I've also heard some things about Commander Harrison. I hear his quite handsome but, also perpetually wakes up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I don't think it's the wrong side of the bed he wakes up on." Brian scoffed as he took a sip of his water and returned back to his sandwich.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ramirez asked confused.

"Yeah Sargent, elaborate." April set her fork down as she looked at Brain expectantly.

"Nothing." he said mouth half full as he looked around at everyone at the table. "Just that, you know him and April."

"What about him and April?" Sloan asked as he was now interested in the conversation at hand.

"You guys didn't know either?" Brian then looked to April as he swallowed his food and then sat up straight a bit. "Harrison and the Major are doing the dirty."

"Oh?" Ramirez smirked as she looked at April. "Girl I've heard things about him even at Lunar. Is he good?"

"We do not need to be having this conversation." April rolled her eyes.

"I'll second that, I'm eating." Brian scowled.

"Please, we are all grown adults here." Ramirez waved one of her hands flippantly.

"It's for assignment purposes not because I actually like him." April said as she glared at Brian. "That stays between all of us alright. Marcus gave me the option and I was running out of them. He seemed rather interested and well it's worked to both our benefits. He adheres to the timeline, we both get something out of it. Is it a crime? It's not like any of you haven't gotten a little extra on the side on missions."

"I do rather like Romulans. Passionate." Ramirez laughed and April gestured to her.

"See."

"Just be careful." Sloan said coming out of his revere. "He isn't to be trusted."

"I'm well aware."

"I'm still fucking eating." Brian grumbled. "And now I've lost my appetite, so thank you."

"You're being a drama queen." Ramirez said dryly.

"Agreed." April said and Brian scooted his chair back as he looked down at all of them.

"I really don't want to hear this right now, I have shit to do." and with that he stormed out of the mess. Everyone at the table watched him go and Ramirez shook her head as she poked at the chicken in her salad.

"Shit." she muttered.

"What's his deal, he's been moody since he got here." April asked and Ramirez looked at her dead on and rose a brow.

"You honestly don't know that Mackenzie has had the hots for you since you stepped off that transport when we where recruits? You're dense."

"Well now I do. Hasn't exactly been said aloud." April grumbled and Ramirez shrugged.

"He may or may not have voiced yesterday he wasn't happy you and Commander Harrison were a thing."

"I outrank all of you, and especially him."

"Commander Harrison outranks you."

"He's my mission."

"Technically your ours and you know it." Sloan said and April looked at him and gauged his steely stare for a long moment. "As much fun as this get together was Major you know exactly why we are here and what we are supposed to be doing."

"First Mackenzie now you too? Ramirez want to add to the soiree?" April glared at the woman and she frowned a bit.

"Look, it ain't easy what we are all asked to do. We just got to do it. Part of the job. I'm the job, are you the job Sommers?"

April knew her answer had to be believable. She calmed herself, looked into Ramirez's brown eyes and clenched her jaw a bit. She had to believe her own lie to make it believable to others.

"You damn well know I'm the job. I don't need others second guessing my orders or my decisions on this op. You all either sit pretty and stay out of my way or I'm gonna make you. Got it."

It was April's turn to dish out the intimidation. She looked from Ramirez to Sloan and the two of them looked at one another before nodding.

"Was about to think you went soft on us Major." Sloan said and April scoffed.

"Not on your best day Corporal."

* * *

A/N: I had to add a little interaction with the other Section 31 Agents. Just a glimmer of back story of April's particular interaction with them and why they were chosen for this mission on Io. That they all had a special sort of bond with her at one point and Marcus is using that to it's fullest. Also wanted to make an opening for April to plot. We already had a starting point with her game plan with Khan and now we have a little more. I've been wanting to post a new chapter and I rewrote this a few times. I don't know again if it's quite right but let me know. Make sure you shmash that fav and shmash that favorite, also shmash those keys and leave a detailed review!


	11. Broken

A/N: Hey everyone sorry about taking so long to put out another chapter, I just started up the new semester of college again and have been thinking on what to write. Some ideas popped into my head and I'll try to integrate them as seamlessly as possible. I thank you all who have reviewed I love reading them. Kind of makes me feel like I'm writing for much more than my own amusement. For a better ambiance to reading I've been listening to some music while I write, I wrote this one on a few Seven Lions remixes, (Seven Lions & Echos- Cold Skin, Monstercat Release) give it a listen if you want full effect. Or the whole playlist on Youtube. This isn't a sponsor by the way I just really like their music.

* * *

 _ **Stardate 2260.9.12 Io Station, Primary Engineering Lab**_

The days following were slow. At any given point in time Khan was at April's side and visa versa, so it left little room for any of the other Agents to intervene much less interact with April. Any moment Brian Mackenzie tried to get April's attention she would be whisked away by Khan under the guise that they had a lot of work to do. Which wasn't false. With the manufacturing of weapons in mass quantities it left little room for social calls.

It was hard to set up a point in time however to open the window to start their grand plan. The more April sat on it the more it chilled her as having to damage someone the way she planned on damaging Brian. She wasn't a vindictive person by nature and he was just as much a pawn as she was. Khan however was right in that she would never be free. If it wasn't this mission it could be the next. Her life had been constantly lived by the seat of her pants and at what point will her life ever be her own again. You either die being a Section Agent or you retire but are never free. You become a permanent fixture until old age takes you or you meet the other end of a phaser. You are only useful until your uses run out and April felt that her uses were running out. Ask her to use brute force to get what is desired she could, ask her to do anything other than that and it wasn't in her realm of training.

"Stop." a deep voice said next to her as she felt a hand come over hers. Khan took the components from her hands and she looked up at him forgetting she was in the lab with him and they were working. Looking back down at her work she discovered the relays she had been fitting where incorrect and the moment she placed this one she could have ruined the whole thing. Or set off an explosion.

She stared at it and then looked back to Khan.

"Sorry."

"I don't want your apologies, but your focus." He sighed as he set it down and took up her hand in his. He held it and then placed his other hand over hers. His blue eyes gauged her as if reading her. "Have you been sleeping well still?"

"My mind has been active with thoughts."

"Do not go back on our plans now."

"No. Just doesn't mean I like it any more or less. I just wish there was other ways than crucifying someone who has been in my corner for years."

"Perhaps you should take a visit to Dr. Wright. She might be able to give you something for the stress." He gently let her hand down after having felt her pulse. It was abnormally high which was the whole display of taking it. She didn't look feverish but she did look on edge.

"I don't think a visit to the doctor will help. Maybe a walk."

"If it's what you need." he said. "I would rather you take some time for yourself than mix up a few simple relays. I would _not_ like to have to rebuild this."

"I'll be back in an hour then. Do you want some tea?"

His expression seemed contemplative but his usual harsh look was rather soft as he thought. He then glanced at her before picking up the module she had been working on and placing it in front of him. His fingers skillfully began to work and the corners of his lips turned up a bit.

"That would be nice." he said calmly.

He had become so calm around her and it was something she noticed. It was genuine too. After their coordination in planning he had seemed to finally let down a fraction of his walls to her. This allowed her to see more of the man underneath the Augment. Underneath the anger, intelligence, deadly body and vendetta he was rather a serene being. Once one learned to be calm around him his presence had been soothing. Almost like a balm on a burn.

"Your usual then?"

"Yes, April." he chuckled and it made her smile a bit. She picked up her PADD from the table and turned and walked out. With a final glance back she saw he had looked back at her too and she smiled a bit before scurrying off towards the mess hall. Something so simple as getting him his tea was rather a nice break for her it gave her a different focus rather than the constant tasks at hand.

As she walked she managed to try and take a few breaths to calm her. It was the listlessness that made it shut her mind off for a moment.

That is until she saw Brian talking with Ramirez right outside the mess. Ramirez caught her eye and then smirked a bit before nudging Brian's arm. He turned and smiled as he waved April down and she walked forward and tried to put on her best demeanor.

"Working hard or hardly working Major?" Brian asked and she chuckled.

"Working. Thought a break might help. Lost a little focus earlier."

"You are looking a little out of shape." Ramirez said. "We where thinking about training later, like old times. You in?"

"Sloan coming too?" April asked.

"He said he might. We where thinking maybe you'd invite Commander Harrison? I hear he has advanced tac training."

"I don't think that's a good idea." April said slowly her gaze flitting between them both. She had to hide her nervousness at this present moment.

"Why not?" Brian asked. "It'll even up the people."

Maybe this was their opportunity.

"I'll...let him know about it. It's honestly up to him." she muttered. "I have forty minutes left before I have to get back, I'll talk to you both later."

"Don't skip out on us!" Ramirez called as she entered the mess hall. She went up to the synthesizer and procured a cup before settling it on the platform.

"Black Tea no creme or sugar." she said to it and it began to produce steaming hot tea. She stared at the stream as it began to fill the cup the contents swirling. Much like her mind. God she wanted to just take the next transport off this rock and go somewhere far into the cosmos.

* * *

 _ **1922 Training Facility, Io Station**_

Once April came back with Khan's tea she told him about the invite for some training with Ramirez and Brian. As he took the tea and took a sip of it he rose a brow and then looked at her with disinterest but she could see the wheels turning behind his gaze.

 _"I suppose this would be as good an opportunity as any."_ he said. _"Only if you wish me to go."_

 _"I don't know. I don't know if we will get another opportunity but, yes I do want you to go."_ her voice said a bit quiet. Khan had set down his tea as he took a step to her and took her face in his hands before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 _"Be strong. For the both of us."_

So now April and Khan were walking into the Training Facility to see MACO's training and Ramirez and Brian there. The two had already been sparring with one another as the two of them faced off and Ramirez took his arm as he went in for a punch and effectively threw him over her shoulder onto the mat. After she helped the Sargent up the two of them noticed that April had arrived and in tow with their invited guest. The minute Brian and Khan locked eyes the blondes face hardened. It was as if he was sizing up Khan in a rather typical hot blooded male way.

"The lady of the evening arrives." Ramirez teased as she walked up, scooping up her towel on a bench and wiping the sweat from her face. "Commander Harrison good to see you decided to come train with us too."

"April made a rather convincing argument that I should." he said casually.

"Why don't you two get prepped and meet us on the mat." She turned back around and walked back up to Brian as she turned him by the shoulder and lightly pushed him back so the two could talk.

April dropped her bag with a sigh and faced Khan. She produced a roll of tape and began to tape her fingers and hands before holding it out to him.

"I don't require that." he said with a raised brow and she threw the same look back at him.

"Do it for the show, Commander." she muttered.

With an eye roll he snatched it from her grasp and began to do the same as he taped his long fingers skillfully and then wrapped them around his whole hand, down the palm and to the wrist. She walked up and checked his hands and gave a rather impressed sound in the back of her throat. Tossing the roll back in her bag she motioned for him to follow.

The two walked up to Ramirez and Brian and the two Section Agents faced off with April and Khan.

"So how are we gonna do this?" April asked.

"Was thinking you and I would spar and Mackenzie and the Commander could have a go at it, then switch off."

"Start with you and I then?" April added and Ramirez nodded.

The two men took the nearest bench, sitting on completely opposite ends of it as to avoid being close to one another. This didn't miss April's notice as her and Ramirez took the mat. April stretched her arms and neck from side to side before placing her hands up in a formal boxing stance. Ramirez took the same stance as the two began. It wasn't like fighting with other MACO's as Ramirez was trained much like she was. Ramirez relied on her legs a lot to get her where she had the advantage where April used others force against them. It wasn't until Ramirez landed a rather hard kick to the side of her head that she felt her arm being taken and her feet about to leave the ground. It was a seconds choice but April grabbed onto Ramirez's arm to the hand that was on her upper and twisted her body as she went down on the mat to bring Ramirez with her. Taking her own legs she wrapped them around Ramirez's arm and with her wrist in her hands, arm between her thighs and ankles around her throat she thrust her core up bending the arm the opposite way.

Ramirez let out a cry as she tapped out on the mat and April let her go as she quickly got back up to her feet. She reached out helping Ramirez up and the other woman was red faced and breathing heavily.

"Fucking forgot you are quick." she said between heavy breaths.

"Best two out of three then." April smacked her shoulder a bit and took her stance up again as she took a few paces backwards in distance.

Their sparring didn't last long as both changed up their styles of fighting to better subdue the other but in the end April got Ramirez down on the mat both times. They both walked off it and up the bench and to the men.

"You turn." Ramirez panted as she sat down between them. Brian stood up as he brushed by April and took the mat and Khan stood as he looked at April.

"A good luck kiss?" he mused in an almost teasing manner.

"I don't think with all these people looking at us that would be wise." April said and folded her arms. Khan smirked as he then bent down as he took her by the nape of her neck and pulling her into him.

It was such a quick display but his lips met hers. The shock had her eyes wide open as she stared at him. His eyes were open but they weren't looking at her but rather over her. At Brian. The heat swelled inside of her at sheer embarrassment of being used as a tool to make another man jealous but wasn't that the point of it all? But all of that got pushed to the back of her mind as her eyes fluttered close and she let herself feel his lips, the smell of him, and how nice it was overall. She hadn't been kissed in so long.

When his lips left hers he brushed by her leaving her frozen and when she looked at Ramirez the woman was leaning back on the bench with a rather amused smirk.

"Ow, Ow." she called out as April sat down. This cat call had only made April push Ramirez and almost knocking her out of her seated position and onto the floor. "Brian doesn't look too happy."

"No shit." April said as she watched Khan's much larger frame walk towards Brian.

The two faced off and Brian raised his fists taking his stance. Khan however didn't look like he was taking this rather seriously at all. He stood there looking rather bored but Brian took that as a sign of defeat and went in. Brian relied heavily on boxing techniques so he didn't pay much mind to his legs. He was strong and he knew it so when he punched he put his body behind it and used the rotation of his hips to follow through.

Khan merely dodged each punch with a simple step or turn of his body.

"Oh come now that surely can't be the best you have to offer." April heard Khan goad. Brian's face set as he charged and in that moment landed a deft blow to Khan's face. Khan's hair fell forward and it did seem to turn his head a bit. Khan took his wrist and bent it back and with a punch of his own sent Brian flying backwards and onto the mat. April made to stand up and intervene but she felt Ramirez's hand on her shoulder holding her down.

"Just let the two fight it out, it'll be good for them." she said seriously without any teasing.

It didn't make April any less agitated as she watched Brian get back up.

Twenty minutes passed as Brian didn't seem to want to give up even though he was smacked down into the mat numerous times. It only seemed to fuel his rage more and Khan seemed rather unimpressed and hadn't broken a sweat. Khan had become rougher, dealing back jabs of his own even though April knew he was pulling his punches. It didn't seem like there was any end in sight.

"You don't deserve her." she heard Brian mutter and Khan's smirk grew ugly.

"So the truth comes out now." his baritone full of mirth. "You just can't stand that I have what you want the most."

"She doesn't like you, she only is with you because of orders."

"Careful Sargent or I might think that you're revealing sensitive information. Your Admiral wouldn't want his dog running around telling others about his dirty little secrets."

"I know what you are. What you're capable of." Brian growled as he reached up behind him. Pulling out a knife from under his shirt where a holster had been he held it in his hand. Khan raised a brow at it and this is when April stood up.

"That is enough!" April bellowed but Brian didn't look at her or seem to really hear anything. His gaze fixated on Khan like a dog with a bone and he stepped forward with said knife and began his assault. Khan dodged it, pushing Brian's wrists anytime it got close to him to deflect the sharp object.

April darted forward as she made for Brian. But all this earned her was a kick and sent her to the ground. With a groan she got up as she jumped on Brian's back and tried to choke hold him down but that didn't work well in his raged state. Though the diversion got enough time for Khan to take the knife from him and toss it to the side. April felt Brian's hands on her arms as he thrust her forward and over him and she landed on her back between the two men. She pushed herself back up quickly to press her hands on Brian's chest.

"You have to stop! Look there are others here watching you, what are you thinking!?" she said and he just glared at her with gritted teeth.

"You protect him." he said accusingly.

"Please stop." she whispered and he just pushed her off of him.

"His kind doesn't deserve to live and you know it." Brian said lowly to her and walked off the mat as he snatched up his belongings and left through the training bay doors.

Ramirez looked at them both before she nodded to April and jogged out after Brian. This left Khan and April and the surrounding prying eyes staring at them and the aftermath of that display.

April closed her eyes and clenched her jaw and fists. She felt hands on her arms and she opened them to see Khan standing before her.

"It's done. Let's go." he said and she allowed him to guide her to her things and he picked up her bag for her. His arm was around her guiding her through the maze so she didn't have to exactly look where she was walking.

It was true. Their plan had been set into motion as that exact moment Brian Mackenzie was ripping apart his room with Ramirez trying to calm him down. His voice loud as he vowed to rip Khan apart for even touching April. For even to think that April belonged to him in any fashion. The anger that boiled in him was raw and passionate as he grabbed onto Ramirez's arms and bared down on her.

And so years of friendship and trust was broken in a moment and all in a display of violence.

Stage One: Break Sargent Brian Mackenzie was a Success


	12. Much More Than a Kiss

_**2100, Khan and April's Quarters**_

Once back in their quarters April wheeled around and pushed Khan hard on his chest. This seemed to surprise him as April went to push him again but he grabbed her wrists and held them.

"What could possibly be wrong now?" he drawled and she glared at him.

"We agreed to make him jealous but you didn't have to kiss me in front of everyone on this station!" she yelled at him as she ripped her hands from his grasp.

"Oh please." he went and sat down on the couch as he began to peel the tape from his hands. It was then that April noticed the blood stains on it and it wasn't from him, or rather when he had bunched Brian in the face and split his lip. "It wasn't my first option but it did the job didn't it."

It wasn't really a question but rather a statement. She stood there in her own anger as her chest heaved, her glare boring down on him.

"You can't say that you didn't enjoy it." he looked at her this time with pure mirth in his gaze and that set her off. She took a nearby book on a side table and tossed it at him. Then a pillow and anything her hands could reach.

This made Khan stand and try to take her hands again but she fought against him. The two struggled until Khan kicked her feet out from under her sending them both to the floor. Khan fell over her as he pinned her hands to the sides of her head and with a rather annoyed stream of air through her nose he gazed down at her. "Stop acting like a child."

"Stop making me act like one then." she countered.

"Please April, you do all of this on your own. It was a kiss. It meant nothing." it almost felt like a slap in the face as she stared at him not knowing what emotion to emote. She shouldn't feel offended but a part of her did. Sure, she wasn't anything special but she would of at least like to have known that it was enjoyable. It had been for her. He seemed to gauge her silence as he tilted his head slightly to express his curiosity. Like a child examining a frog or an insect for the first time. Nothing was said between them but he let her wrists go and then rolled off of her to lean his back against the couch. Propping his leg up he rest his arm on it and looked at her with a tired but soft gaze.

April sighed again as she pushed herself up and lent against the couch too. She stared at the opposite wall and slumped down a bit as she did. Khan noticed her ponytail was messy, her gym clothes, her hands still wrapped with tape from sparring. And because she hardly wore her arms bare he noticed that her skin was beautifully smooth. Her profession should have left her with scars but not one was on her body from what he could see. Under the clothing maybe but he had a suspicion that she didn't. But all in all, she was beautiful for a human. Not traditionally, but naturally. Her skin was clear and glowing and her hair was full. Her teeth where white and her eyes where sharp as he had seen her shoot skillfully as well as fight amicably. She was human. Though she wasn't an ordinary human. No...she had proven over time to be more.

"Do not mistake my words as a jab at your being. Simply put I cannot afford the luxury of romantic emotions, or entertain the idea. I cannot offer you what you desire, and in the end would you really leave everything behind to be with someone like me? Who has done the things I have done and will do again. I also do not wish to conjole you either and I do mean that in the best sense."

"I'm not asking for romanticism asshole." she huffed. "Just if you're going to suddenly spring a kiss onto me I would like to at least know I don't disgust you."

Khan paused at the remark and then he grinned. He really was amused. Most women would sit in silence pouting that he didn't like them or return their feelings. Not April, no this woman had a remarkable ability to separate emotions or at least box them up well enough to determine the useful ones from the useless ones.

"I don't recall ever mentioning that I didn't enjoy it." he mused and April's gaze snapped to him. He was looking at the same wall she had been looking at that grin still plastered on his face. April liked to see genuine emotion on him but not at her expense. It wasn't something to laugh or tease about. "Just that it meant nothing. Clearly you enjoyed yourself."

"Did not." she muttered.

"Do not lie to me April." he chuckled. "You're only human after all, of course you enjoyed it."

"Oh and because you're an Augment that you're magically god's gift to all females." she scoffed and rolled her eyes. April's elbow nudged him and he in turn took his arm and put it around her shoulders bringing her head to rest on him. She was surprised a bit as she stiffened but soon relaxed as he made no motion to ease up his hold on her.

"You are a gift to me." he said seriously after some time. "I do not profess to express my emotions well. I have had others use those emotions to coerce me into doing things I am not proud of. I have had people I love abuse those emotions as well. But, circumstance has put us together in this frightfully painful situation. I at first was not fond of you, but now I can say that I am. Perhaps a friendship at present wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility. It's all I have to offer you as of current."

April didn't quite know what to say then and there but she just relished in the words for a moment. She didn't quite know what to call the relationship they had. It wasn't exactly the order of things where you go from kissing to friends but it didn't sound bad. Khan wasn't a bad guy, just misunderstood. All his people were really. How can you be evil when you where forced to be what you are, to live a certain way and be nothing but a weapon. The atrocities Khan had reportedly committed where horrible to be sure, but when you back a dog into a corner you can't expect it not to fight back. She was in the same predicament and she understood. She wished others could see how brilliant he was and see him like she did.

"Yes, we can be friends." she said after some time. "I'm a horrible friend though."

"So am I."

"You're technically my first friend."

"You are not technically mine." he laughed and she had to grin. The fullness of his laugh vibrating through her body was nothing but pure joy. "Whatever happens, once I get my people back I will repay the favor in kind. I will deliver you from your chains and grant you the freedom you deserve. You have my word April. I do not give my word and promises lightly."

* * *

 ** _ ** _0650_** 2260.9.13 Io Station, April and Khan's Quarters_**

April awoke peacefully the morning after.

By all accounts she should still be rather agitated due to the fiasco that was Sargent Brian Mackenzie but, today she felt solid. It was like the past few months had finally settled now that Khan and herself had found an even ground. This gave her confidence in the tasks at hand. It made her feel stronger and no longer alone. Though she was used to solitude she wasn't used to being cut off, and now that she had some sort of lifeline intact surely she could face all of this. Even face Brian.

Pulling back the blanket her feet hit the carpeted floor. Her fingers stroked back her hair as she took the hair tie from her wrist and pulled it back into a low ponytail and rose from her seated position on the bed. Her eyes were still bleary from sleep so her hands rubbed them as well and she blinked trying to wish it away. Fingers pushed the door panel button and it opened allowing her exit and she headed into the main living area.

The first noticeable thing was that the quarters smelled wonderfully delicious.

Following her nose she went into the dining area as she saw a few plates of food on the table and Khan sitting there sipping on his tea and reading a book. She came up and lent on the high backed chair as she looked at the spread before her and then saw that there was a plate right next to him at the head of the table. He didn't look up or acknowledge her but she went and gingerly sat before she took the coffee that had been made and poured it into the mug at the extra setting. Taking a few sips she closed her eyes and relished in the earthy flavor before she dug in.

April by no means was a dainty eater. Her high cardio during training and overall physical activities left her thin and muscular but with a high metabolism. She could put away a truck load of food and still be hungry. As she ate she glanced at Khan from time to time but he seemed so engrossed in his book, only to pause and grab a bite of food or a sip of his drink. After twenty minutes or so he settled it down, placing a ribbon on the page and looked at her, mouth full of food and looking utterly disheveled.

"Good morning." he said to her and she grunted at him. He quirked a brow and this made her look back at him with a mouthful of bagel in her cheeks looking positively reminiscent of a squirrel. After swallowing rather loudly she wiped her mouth with the napkin before talking. "Well at least you didn't chew with your mouth open." was his drawl of a reply.

"I didn't know you were domestic and could cook."

"I have many talents April." he rolled his eyes at her.

"Being an asshole is the highest talent on that list." she said back and as she made to shove another bagel into her mouth from the mountain of a plate he reached out and snatched it from her grasp and took a deliberate bite out of it. "Ah...that was mine."

He looked at the bread and then with a bend of his wrist gestured for her to take it back but the look in his eyes though mostly playful had a hint of a dare.

"Ew. I'm not eating it now."

"We kissed yet you won't take a partially eaten piece of bread from me. I didn't realize you were such a princess."

"A forced kiss may I remind you."

"Whatever you say darling." he continued to eat and then lent back in his chair as he picked up a PADD that was also next to him. "We will be expecting Marcus again soon."

"How do you know?"

"You left this out." he said as she then noticed it was her work PADD.

"Hey give that!" she made to grab for it but with his long arms he held it inches from her grasp. Like a bully dangling one personal belongings over your head. "How in the name of all that is holy did you get into it? I have a password on it."

"You aren't very creative with your password to begin with." he said as he continued to read through it. "Your birthday? Really now."

"It's not like I have other's daring to go into my personal belongings, thank you." she growled. "What did Marcus say."

"Only that he is coming for another visit this time with a different guest. He's rather poignant that you meet them. He expects a report in two days time on our progress with manufacturing and if we will have other things to show him."

"Do we have other things to show him?" she mused and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I have solidified a few prototypes that are, yes, demonstrable and calibrated. I would however like to have _Sargent Mackenzie_ out of our hair beforehand." When Khan said Brian's name it held a certain disgust to it. Almost like it was human regurgitation even saying his name.

"Well this time do you have anything in mind?" she asked as she poured another cup of coffee and brought it to her lips.

"He is overtly jealous of you. I didn't quite believe you till I saw it for myself but he carries a rather large torch for you. Perhaps a deep rooted infatuation that can be egged on."

"I'm not sleeping with him."

"No but the implications of us sleeping together would be enough to set him off would it not?"

"He already thinks we are."

"Being told one thing is different from seeing it yourself."

"I'm not sleeping with you either." she blanched and now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You are so incredibly daft sometimes. The thought of coitus with you does not fill me with incredible want. A show. Nothing more."

"You want us to...in front of him."

"It would trigger a violent outburst no doubt and he would try and kill me."

"Yes, and what if he actually succeeded in hurting you. He's not dumb as much as you probably like to think he is."

"I heal fast April." he said offhand. "Cut me, bruise me I heal within a day or even hours. It is my genetic superiority that allows me this comfort in battle."

"This isn't a battle. This is a highly trained and skilled operative."

"Men do foolish things when they believe they love someone." he said distantly as if lost in a thought for a moment. April noticed and she felt that it had a certain hidden meaning behind it. What meaning she did not know and she wasn't really looking to pry. If he wished to divulge that information then he most certainly had the invitation to. He knew it, she knew it, there was no need to delve further. "Even the smartest or most superior of men can fall before a woman for love. It blinds you and makes you strike before thought enables. I am counting on this."

"How are we going to do it then?"

"The lab is too open, our quarters are too secure, but perhaps we can steal a moment. Some place that he would frequent but isn't for display."

"On a station like this there isn't much options." she sighed leaning back in her chair and pulling a leg up to rest over the other.

"A smaller annex lab perhaps? There is one where we are storing scale prototypes for the starship I am planning on engineering. If we aren't to be found in main engineering then we could be found there."

"By anyone." she countered again.

"Or he could be lured there. How close would you say you are with Ensign Lorrain?"

* * *

A/N: A little fluff mcflufferton for you guys. I've been kind of stuck with articulating ideas and honestly I feel like it's filler but you guys wanted more development. I feel like that's the case but, I want it to progress naturally not quickly. It's hard doing that when I too am screaming on this side of the story to just spit it out and put them together but, so many complications I have to add in. Marcus is coming back though and with a surprise guest. Leave a Review if you have any idea who it might be? Make sure you shmash that fav and shmash that follow.

Thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it and I hope you keep reading! It will be lengthy I feel, since we are already at Chapter 12 and I am no where near done. Plus I'm getting close to superseding my other longer stories in word count alone.


End file.
